Fight For Her Life
by drumgirlvaleska
Summary: After a while of not seeing her, Santana finds out Brittany is in hospital. Something tragic has been happening, and Santana helps her a lot, and their friendship builds.. What will become of their close friendship?
1. Before The Confrontation

**Hi people, this is my first story here. Just trying out if I'm talented enough to write. I know it's a short chapter, but it's a start only. Please review and tell me what you think!**

_This is ridiculous_, Santana thought to herself. _I'm Santana 'Satan' Lopez. What is wrong with me? _

Santana stood in the visitors' bathroom of Lima's hospital. She was looking at her reflection in the mirror, staring back at her with something like fear in her eyes. This was nothing like her. Something like fear didn't exist in Santana's life.

She decided to wear that purple jacket that normally made her feel like the world was hers, but today it didn't work. _Shit. Okay, I should really get upstairs now, I told her I'd be here five minutes ago. _

As slowly as she could, Santana made her way out of the bathroom, and decided to take the elevator, even though she had to be on the third floor. She needed this extra time to prepare herself.

When she was waiting for the elevator (and that took a while), she thought a little about how she heard what happened. Of course she knew parts of what was going on, but when she found about how bad everything really was, she mentally kicked herself several times for not doing anything before, or at least to be there. That was talking afterwards, but she still felt a little hopeless.

_Santana was startled by the doorbell. She sat buried in between all her med school books, trying to cram some more anatomy in her head. This wasn't the right time for her to have any visitors._

'_What the hell are you doing here, Quinn?' she said slightly annoyed when she opened the door. _

'_Well, hello to you to, Lopez' Quinn said, smiling. Though there was something in her eyes that made Santana worried. 'Did you read my message?' Quinn asked. 'Yeah I did, but as you can see, Fabray, I'm a little busy in my fortress of anatomy books', Santana snapped. _

_Quinn laughed as Santana lead her further into her room, motioning her to sit down. _

_Quinn and Santana had been good friends since they met each other a few years ago at a dance class. They were still in highschool then, but Santana was a first year med student now, and Quinn was in her third year to become a nurse. She worked a lot in the hospital to do her trainees and together they liked to discuss some weird patients Quinn had been treating at the ward where she worked. _

_The two girls knew most things about each other, so also other friends who are important to the other. They liked to hang out with each other's friends a lot. _

'_So what is so important that made you stalk me?' Santana said with a grin. 'Are you pregnant? Or did Finn finally propose to you?' she laughed. 'No, I told you, we're going to get married AFTER we both finish our nursing training' Quinn said. 'Well, I was at work yesterday, and that ridiculous man in his wheelchair who thinks his wheelchair spits fire, managed to grab the keys of the medicine cabinet and threw them down the toilet while I was helping him get back in his wheelchair'. Santana laughed, and encouraged her to go on._

'_So I had to get the spare keys, downstairs at Security. While I was waiting..' Quinn hesitated. _

'_Quinn, what is it?' Santana said, getting a little nervous, seeing Quinn like this. She normally didn't act that strange, even when she told Santana that she admitted her grandma to the hospital a few weeks ago, which was awkward because they recognized Quinn, but they didn't recognize her. _

'_Well.. did you know Brittany is in the hospital?' Quinn blurted out. She looked to Santana, waiting for her reaction. Santana's eyes widened in shock. Subconsciously she probably expected this to happen, but now it really was, she didn't know what to do or say. _

'_Oh no.. oh fuck! This is bad, Quinn. Last time I saw her, she already looked so terrible, you know, when I got my diploma. She was there for her brother. Oh no.. why does this have to happen? Her family Is already traumatized, she is, and now this happens.. How does she look?' Santana asked, actually not sure if she wanted to hear Quinn's answer. 'She has got a feeding tube in her nose, so that already says it's bad. But she looked.. broken. Like a bird unable to fly and sing or something. She's so small, and you can see her veins through her skin. I'm sure she recognized me, but she looked like she didn't want to be seen. But I thought you had to know' Quinn whispered the last words._

_Santana couldn't get rid of the image Quinn had put in her head. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see Brittany, it would probably be scared, but she had to be strong and show her friend that she was there for her. _

_Not wanting to scare Brittany by just turning up in the hospital, she wrote a card with a letter to let her know she was in hospital and that she was there if she needed her._

_A few days later, during a lecture about how to treat a patient, Santana's phone buzzed. She quickly put it from the desk in her lap, and unlocked her phone to see the longest text she ever got:_

**Hey Santana, thank you so so so so much for your sweet card and the letter! I can't stop myself from smiling now =D. I think Quinn told you I'm here? She saw me on Saturday.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself.. I hope I'll see you really really soon! Big hug, love Brittany.**

_Santana was trying hard to blink away the trail of tears that had formed in her eyes. She didn't know for sure what made her so emotional about this text, but she was sure of two things: she was visiting Brittany and she liked the fact that Santana wanted to._

_So Santana quickly texted back:_

**I'm really happy you're still smiling! Yeah, Quinn told me, but she was scared she'd be in trouble, 'cause she works in the hospital. How are you feeling? Would you like me to visit you? Xx Santana**

_It took only a few minutes to receive another message from Brittany, telling Santana she didn't feel really good, but that she'd love Santana to visit her when she had the time. So it was decided, although she was scared in what state she would find Brittany at the hospital, that Santana would visit Brittany that week. _

The elevator beeped, and slid open. Santana stepped in slowly, not sure what she would find in the hospital room, and if she could keep a straight face and act her part well when it was bad. She had bought a fluffy duck in the little store in the hospital, because she knew Brittany really liked ducks, and she thought flowers or chocolates would not be a subtle present to give Brittany right now.

Too quick for her liking, the elevator arrived at the third floor. Santana sighed deeply, and stepped out of the elevator onto the ward where Brittany was staying. From her times working in the hospital as a helper for the nurses, Santana knew Brittany would be at the end of the ward, in the room for teenagers. Her feet seemed to become filled with led when she walked down the ward as slowly as she could. A few steps before showing herself to the last room on the ward, she stopped. _Calm down, Lopez. You wanted this yourself. _Another sigh, and Santana slowly stepped through the door of the ward.

_Fighting for her life_


	2. The Confrontation

**Wow, I'm seriously flabbergasted how many people already read my first chapter! Thank you all so much! I also like to thank **_**pleasegirldontyoudieonme**_** and **_**HeyaBrittana**_** for being the first ones to give me a review! **

**I'm trying my best to give you guys a regular update, I'd say once a week, but you all have to know I'm a med school student and I can be really busy at some times, so it might be taking longer sometimes. More important is that I wanna do this story justice, because the big outlines of what I'm going to write really happened. I'm probably going to let you ponder of what Brittany is ill with for another chapter, because it took a few weeks before we even called the disease by its name, but you'll notice that soon enough. Oh, and please tell me if there are any weird words or sentences I'm using. I'm Dutch, so I don't write in English as much.**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review! Also if you don't like the story (I hope you do of course!) but that helps me write.**

Santana stood still in the doorway. It took a few seconds for the girl at the end of the ward to notice her. She was grateful for that, because she really needed this tiny bit of time to compose herself. To be honest, Brittany looked terrible. The girl always had had a perfect look. Amazing blonde hair that used to fall in slight waves down her back, now looked thin and more dirty blonde. Her hands and arms seemed like those of an old woman, not of a sixteen year old. Also every part of skin that was visible showed the veins that lay beneath it.

Normally Brittany was dressed in light colored shirts and jeans, she was wearing a shirt that fell loosely around her chest, and an old pair of sweatpants that hid her thinned legs. The feeding tube coming out of her nose was tucked behind her ear. She looked nowhere near the girl she used to be.

_It's breaking you down_

_now that you understand_

_there's no one around._

_Take a breath, just take a seat_

_You're falling apart_

_and tearing at the seams._

_The Fray – Heaven Forbid_

It made Santana scared for two things. Being a med student, she had already seen a couple of people in this state, and it was the same with all of them: first, the empty, almost dead look in their eyes that would send shivers down your spine, and second, a change in their voices. All the people she talked to had gotten a slightly higher voice, and they talked like breathing cost them quite some energy, which it obviously does when your body is damaged like this. _Please let her voice be normal, please, _Santana thought to herself.

After a few seconds Brittany noticed someone was standing in the doorway and looked up from what she was doing. 'Santana!' she said happily. _Thank God, her voice sounds normal, _Santana thought before smiling widely. Brittany got up from her seat and half shuffled, half ran towards where Santana stood. Around halfway down the ward Brittany reached her and captured her in a tight embrace. _There is more power in her than I thought, she looks so frail, _Santana thought. Carefully she wrapped her own arms around the other girl and hugged her back. She was a bit nervous because she was scared she would hurt the girl, she looked immensely frail. Also, she wasn't really used to this kind of behavior from Brittany. The girl had always been touchy-feely with close friends, but it always took Santana by surprise.

They stayed in this tight embrace for a few minutes. Both girls were uncertain what to say. Santana thought it would be ridiculous to ask 'How are you?', she obviously could see that it wasn't good at all. Brittany on the other hand felt glad Santana took the courage to come and visit her. She was in the hospital for about a week now, and some of her closest friends hadn't even visited. Only Puck, Sam, Mike and a girl called Michele had. She was a bit disappointed a most people didn't come to visit. Some of them were scared to see her in this state, and she couldn't blame them. She was ashamed of how she looked, but she was ill. This way showed her who were her real friends, and she was so glad Santana showed up. To the outside Santana always looked like a tough girl, in control of her emotions. Everyone could get along with Santana enough, but there were only a few people that she had let in her private space and showed her emotions to. Brittany knew she was one of the lucky people, besides Santana's mom and Quinn. Santana was a really caring and emotional personal, really.

'Come on, let's sit down here' Brittany said, and Santana followed her to a small table near the window, looking over the parking lot and the highway that lay beside it. Santana had been in this room a lot of times when she did her job during the weekends; she never really expected to be visiting someone here.

'I guess it's stupid to ask how you are' said Santana with a small smile. ' So how do you feel?' she said instead. Brittany smiled. Santana was always tactful when it came to situations like this. It would be a good quality when she was a doctor herself. 'Well, I don't know really. Everything has been really unclear so far. I've been to the pediatrician a few times already, but last Wednesday she couldn't think of another excuse. I had to be admitted to the hospital because I lost weight again', she said, a sad glint of blue in her eyes.

Santana was startled. Last Wednesday was her birthday, and she received a message from Brittany congratulating her then. This was weird. 'Wow, you were admitted to the hospital on my birthday, and you remembered, even through this' she said. 'Are you talking to someone for this?' she asked. Brittany nodded. 'Yeah, they wanted me to talk to a psychiatrist here, but I refused. I could talk them in to going to my own therapist, luckily. It's a nightmare to explain everything that has happened so far again, and again, to someone I don't know. I feel really comfortable with my own therapist.'

A nurse walked onto the ward and smiled happily at the sight of the two girls. 'Hi girls! Do you need anything Brittany? Want something to drink or to eat?' she asked. 'No thank you' Brittany answered. 'Hey, don't I know you? You work here right?' the nurse asked Santana. 'Yeah I do, but I don't come here very often.' The nurse smiled and said to Brittany: 'So this is the friend you've been talking about?'. Brittany giggled slightly, and Santana was proud to here Brittany had been talking about her to the nurses. Somehow it made her feel really good. _Pathetic Lopez. You're going over to the soft side? _she thought.

After the nurse walked out of the room, Santana wanted to know more about Brittany's condition. 'Have they been treating you okay here? Let me give Grace an imaginary kick if she doesn't. Well, you could leave out the imaginary' she smirked. Brittany laughed. 'Yeah, most nurses are okay to me though. They sort of seem to understand me. But Grace is a bit weird. She thinks if she just stuffs me with food, I'll be okay in no time. But it's in my head mostly you know' she sighed. 'I already get extra food through the feeding tube besides the regular meals here. And I have to lay down an hour after every meal or after they're done with the feeding tube. I think they're just scared I'll go to the bathroom and puke it all out or something' she laughed bitterly.

Santana still couldn't really process what was happening. _This shouldn't be happening. Why Brittany? Brittany is the nicest, sweetest and happiest girl I know. Most important of all, she's always been beautiful. The last person I thought to be ill with.. you know, would definitely not be her. What had made her so psychologically ill that she had gotten so deep into trouble with this? _And then it clicked in Santana's head. She didn't dare ask Brittany yet, she should tell her when she's ready, but Santana would bet everything she owned on this. _The loss of her dad._

'You can talk to me about everything you want, okay? Just call me or text me. I'm going to visit you as often as I can. And when you're ready for it, maybe it feels comfortable to tell me how.. all this happened' Santana said. This was the least she could do now. She didn't want to push the girl.

_When you'd cry_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream_

_I'd fight away all of your fears._

_Evanescence – My Immortal_

'Thanks, that is really sweet of you. A lot of people don't seem to understand, or they have all these prejudices about it. I can't blame them' Brittany sighed. She was thankful that Santana really did seem to understand, and that the Latina didn't push her. 'It's okay' Santana said. 'So, I know you really like music right? Can you listen to any music here? Music can be helpful to feel your emotions and all, and that's coming from me' she laughed.

'I can only listen to it on the computers here, but they are so freaking slow that it takes ages for a song is loaded. At first, I couldn't stand listening to music, it brought back too many memories. But I wish I had some songs to listen to now, it makes me feel less miserable. I'm not allowed to dance and sing, well, I'm hardly allowed to do anything, so just the music would be a little part of that' Brittany said.

'You know what? I'll see if I can find my old discman. It's a little old school, but that would at least make you able to listen to something' Santana replied. _You liar,_ Santana thought. _I think I have a pretty good plan. Hope Puck, Mike and Sam can help me. _'That would be so sweet of you!' Brittany said. Some of the familiar bright glint of blue in her eyes returned when she watched Santana.

Santana smiled and felt her heart clench, but in a nice way. It felt good after all to be around Brittany, even more to do something for her that just could help a tiny little bit in her recovery. It was all Santana could do, help and support her. She felt a tiny flame lighting up in her heart. Maybe they could become as close as they were before again. It would certainly do them good.

'No problem Britt, I wish I could do more to help you. Hey, I really got to go now, or else my mom will think I drove our car into a tree or something. She still think I can't drive, and she hasn't even got a license herself' Santana sniggered.

Santana stood up and put on her leather jacket again. Before she knew it, Brittany had wrapped her in a tight embrace, _again. _Santana dared to embrace the girl back a little more tight than when she entered the room, and it felt good to have Brittany in an embrace like this. They seemed to fit perfectly together, even though they were both so different. 'I wish I could stand like this for hours, San' Brittany said. 'It just feels so good that you're here'.

Santana felt her heart quicken at those words. The tiny flame burning there grew at these words. 'Me too, Britt. It probably sounds stupid, but I'm glad to see you, even here. I wished it would be anywhere different, but I'm glad I came. I'll visit as soon as I can' she replied.

Reluctantly they let go of each other's embrace, and looked deep in each other's eyes. It seemed like a conversation where words wouldn't be needed.

_Hold on tight_

_Wait for tomorrow_

_You'll be alright. _

_The Fray – Heaven Forbid_

That's what Santana hoped with all her heart. But she trusted Brittany. She was a strong person.

They said their goodbyes and Santana slowly walked out of the room. She had to surprise Brittany, all to try and help the girl that still looked so broken.

**Thanks for reading! I know I have to learn a lot in writing, but my chapters are getting longer. Please review!**


	3. The Word We Avoided

**Dear readers, first thing I want to say is that I'm sorry I didn't upload earlier. I've been quite busy with my work at the hospital, and I was training my writing with a oneshot I uploaded a few days ago. I must say again, I really want to do this story justice, because the biggest part of it really happened and had a lot of impact on my life this year. **

**I really want to thank you all for reading, reviewing and alerting, but especially I'd like to thank ****HeyaBrittana****, ****Shubdiduu**** and ****BumbaMumbaJimJams****!**

**Enjoy reading, and please leave a review!**

Over the following couple of weeks, Santana found it hard to concentrate during lectures at university. Her grades were still okay and her friends knew about the situation back home so they were of great support, but still she found herself listening to lectures about the heart, but not really taking in the words. Her mind often drifted off to the first time she visited Brittany in the hospital. It was still hard to take in that this beautiful girl was tearing her own life to pieces and that it was almost impossible for her to stop. Santana had never really understood the psychological things that made a person behave like this, but now she only came to the conclusion that there had to be more than what she knew so far. Brittany must have been suffering really bad to fall this deeply.

When it came to promises, how important they may seem to another, Santana always kept them. She tried her hardest to visit Brittany two or three times a week. Even with all her homework she made sure she spent most of her free time with Brittany or working on the surprise she was planning.

Even now when Brittany was so severely ill, she was still modest.

'But San, you should only come when you have got the time' she said after every visit when Santana promised her to visit soon.

'Britt, don't worry, I'll make sure to make time for you, I want to' Santana answered. It made her feel good to be with Brittany, even under these circumstances. She now realized it really had been too long since they had seen each other and that she missed the taller girl. The sad part was that Brittany wasn't really improving yet, and the fact that she was being too modest to care about was she really wanted for herself, showed she was still having trouble with everything, psychologically.

Brittany was allowed to go to her own therapist instead of talking to the psychiatrist in the hospital. She hated to explain the situation over and over again, and answer tons of stupid questions. After every session with a new therapist or 'talking person' she had headaches from answering the questions, and afterwards she never felt better. She was glad she could go to her own therapist. Their bond seemed more than like between a regular patient and therapist, and it made her feel more comfortable to talk about the darker periods in her life and the insecurities and problems it had brought.

Other than this she wasn't allowed to leave the hospital. When she was fed through the feeding tube, she had to stay in bed an hour afterwards, and she wasn't around to move a lot around the ward. The only thing she really looked forward to, were her visitors. Of course her mom, brothers and sister visited almost every day. But most of all she looked forward to the visits of her friends. Puck and Santana were the two friends that visited her most often, and they often visited together, which was also fun. Puck and Santana were good friends and always seemed to talked about music whenever they had a chance, but they were the best friends Brittany could wish for.

At first Brittany had been slightly anxious to meet Santana after a long time, but it had all felt so good and natural from the moment she had first stepped onto the ward. Whenever the Latina was there, she always seemed to be forgetting her problems a little. She was a person Santana really trusted, and she was planning on telling Santana the parts of her story she didn't know yet. But Santana was a smart person, so she'd probably figured out a great part of it already, but she was always patient. She never pushed Brittany to tell anything, and Brittany was grateful for that.

On a cold December evening, Santana was visiting Brittany in the hospital. It was quite busy on the ward, so they decided to go to the 'play room', which contained all sorts of toys for the smaller children on the ward, but where also stood computers and some couches. The two girls sat down next to each other and Brittany wanted to know everything about what Santana had been learning at university so far. Santana grinned and started telling one particular story that Brittany found really interesting and a little bit freaky. She was proud of Santana that she dared to do all those things, and when she had the chance, she told other kids on the ward or the nurses about this story.

'So we had already seen some dead people to learn anatomy from, but I never expected we were really allowed to do some dissection ourselves!' Santana began. 'It was really interesting. Obviously we were already used to the faint smell around the place, but you get used to it and then it's not so bad. You could dissect a shoulder or an upper leg. Me and my partner had to dissect the muscles on the back of the leg, and it first we were a little like: 'Ow, we're seriously cutting in to a human's leg!' but after a couple of hours that was gone, and we were almost digging into that person's leg to get a look at the deeper muscles and nerves and all. It was a good way to learn. Does it sound really gross?' Santana asked, looking at Brittany, who looked like her mind was on something else.

'No, it doesn't' she replied. 'You sound already so mature and passionate, like you're already a doctor or something'.

Santana giggled. 'Really? I've always wanted this, and now that I was so lucky to get in, I'm working my hardest I guess'.

Brittany smiled. It was nice to see her friend talk about the things she liked in this way. She sighed. She lay down on the couched and tentatively laid her head into Santana's lap. At this movement Santana seemed to stiffen a bit, but she quickly regained her composure and smiled at Brittany.

However, inside herself she was going crazy. _What's going on? She's never done anything like this, specifically this, before. _The tiny flame that had flickered in her chest the first time they had met, grew a little larger. She wasn't sure however what it really meant.

'What's wrong Britt? You've been looking really down last week' Santana said while watching Brittany.

'I don't know.. I'm just not allowed to go outside unless I gain enough weight. But it's still all so difficult. It's all in my head. I really want to go outside, but I only am allowed when I go to therapy once a week. And I'm getting sick of this place, I just want to go home' she said.

Santana thought a little. She knew it was important for Britt to gain weight before doing some serious exercise, but that was not the point. She had to cheer up Brittany.

'I bet it sucks, Britt, but you have to stay strong for a little longer. Then you'll be allowed to do everything you like again. And you know it, me and Puck and the rest will always be here for you. If you need to talk about something or you just want us to come by here, text us. We're your friends, Britt' Santana said.

Brittany smiled. 'You're such a good friend San. I know it sounds cheesy, but I'm really lucky to have you'. Santana blushed slightly. Brittany talking to her like this was _not _good for her.

'But it's just.. I don't want to get out of the hospital with a depression from staying inside, while I got here to be treated for anorexia' Brittany said.

_She had said it. Herself. _Santana had been carefully avoiding that word since she came by to visit a couple of weeks ago. A small part of her still believed that it couldn't be _anorexia. _It was horrible, but it also felt like a relief. It probably showed on her face, because Brittany squeezed her hand slightly and said: 'I'm not dumb San, I knew you were trying not to say the word. It's okay'.

**Sorry this is a quite a small chapter. At first I wanted to include the surprise here, and after that the chapter with the reason why Britt is dealing with anorexia. When I started writing this however, it seemed a better to me to get out the word everyone was carefully avoiding until that point. This was a difficult thing to write; the surprise, which was a happy occasion, will be a lot quicker and I promise to update the chapter about that tomorrow!**

**Please review!**


	4. The Surprise

**Hi everyone! Here is the promised update. There's going to be a little happy times in this chapter with the surprise and everything, but be prepared for some drama in the next one. I think I'm going to tell the biggest part of Brittany's problems then. In the chapters following you'll see the things she's coping with and how she works on a recovery. Important as well is the growing friendship with Santana! Well, get ready for this happy one chapter :). Enjoy and please review!**

When you have Santana as a friend, you must be very lucky. She doesn't let any person in quickly, but when you she finally lets you in, you have nothing to worry about. Santana will go all the way and will literally do anything for you if it makes you happy. Most of the time Santana came up with really creative ideas, but that wasn't what she needed at the moment. She needed money.

While Santana thought about surprising Brittany, she could only think about two things to give the girl: a duck, and music. Of course, a duck wouldn't be allowed in the hospital, especially on a ward with a lot of fragile children, and besides, _where do you get a duck in December? It's freaking freezing and snowing. _So she quickly skipped that plan, which left the music.

Music is the most important thing for Brittany in life, except for family, friends and ducks of course. Music gives her the chance to express herself. Some songs explain a certain feeling that is just impossible to express with words. Through all the years she always liked to sing and even played a bit of guitar, and it always made her feel good and forget about.. things. Brittany also liked to perform at her school's art nights, and she secretly liked the attention she got with that.

When she is home alone, she often doesn't sing, but Brittany dances. Brittany is a fabulous dancer, but not a lot of people know about that. She danced a lot the last two years, because this was the only way to lose herself in all the mixed emotions she was feeling. A lot of exercise that came with the dancing might as well have been a symptom. She had been dancing more and more and more.

The last couple of months she hadn't been able to sing and play anymore. She just couldn't do it. It just hurt too much and it didn't help her expressing feelings any more. She also hadn't had the energy and willpower to do it. When she had been in the hospital for a couple of weeks, the feeling had started to slowly come back though, with help of her therapist maybe, and she actually missed her music.

Santana had called Puck, Mike, Sam and Michele to help her out. She had thought of the perfect way to give Brittany her music back. They would have to buy her an mp3 player for Christmas. _If Brittany can't get the music herself, we have to get it to her. _

'Puckerman, do you want to help me?' Santana asked the moment he picked up his phone.

'Hi to you too, Lopez, so what do you want? Steal some liquor for you?' Puck said.

'Oh come one Puck, I'm older than you, I can actually buy liquor in a store, you can't' Santana said. 'But I need some of your money. We have to give Britt her music back. I have this feeling that music might help her in the process of things, you know. See, you know how she's completely in her own world or something when she sings and dances'.

'Seems like you thought that one through' Puck said. 'Well, I'm in. I want to see her happy again too..'

'Thanks Puckerman, and don't forget: if you know some awesome songs for her, just tell me. I'm putting some songs on the player once we've bought it. Oh, but not Red Hot Chili Peppers again. I like them, but she really doesn't' Santana said.

'Cool Lopez, see ya' Puck answered.

Santana didn't think it would be that easy to convince Puck, which she thought would have been the hardest to convince. Puck usually spent his money on CD's and cigarettes, and nothing could get in the way of that. Well, it was probably because Puck understood the importance of music.

It was just as easy to convince the others to bring the music back in Brittany. They all gladly donated some money for Santana's idea. They decided to give the present Christmas Eve, so there would be enough time to prepare, and to tease Brittany a little with the fact they were preparing a surprise.

Brittany simply loved surprises. Usually she could get people to tell her what the surprise would be, by putting on her 'Pierce pout', but this time it didn't work. Her friends were all too well known with her pout, and tried to ignore it.

**Hey Britt, how are you? Just wondering, do you have any favorite songs? I was just talking to Santa and he said there might be a surprise involved.. xx Santana**

**What? You talking to Santa? I thought he lived only at night, you know, like a bat. But I don't know, I like a lot of songs, probably some new ones too, why? X Britt**

**Haha okay, Santa said he'd see what he could do. Don't tell him I told you he's talking to me. It's sort of a secret ;-). Xx San**

**Okay, I won't tell him. Do you think he and his deers will land on the helicopter platform here? When will you be visiting again? Xx Britt**

**Haha, I think he just uses the elevators. He doesn't have a helicopter like the ICU helicopter. I'll be visiting tomorrow, that if I don't freeze while waiting for the train after lectures.. xx San**

**Okay, hope you don't. I miss you already :(, xx Britt**

**Me too, see you tomorrow Britt! Xx San**

Santana knew Brittany was always modest, even if it came to things she really wanted. She also had difficulties trying to decide which things she wanted. Luckily Santana had almost every new cool song and all classic older songs, so she was sure it would be no problem to fill that mp3 player to make Brittany smile again.

The next day Santana went shopping with Quinn and some of her friends. She hadn't talked to Quinn in a while because both of their busy schedules.

'So how is Brittany doing?' Quinn asked. She knew the situation of the girl had been bad, and Santana always seemed strangely unfocused after talking about her, but Quinn thought that was because Santana didn't like to talk about her feelings, especially negative ones. She could think of what it would feel like to see a good friend suffer like that. However, she wanted to know how Brittany was doing of course.

'Well, she's starting to get better physically. She gained some weight already, but mentally she's still really fragile. She hasn't told me anything about why all this happened to her yet, but I have some clear ideas I guess.' Santana said.

'What do you think it is then?' Quinn answered.

'I'm almost certain it has got something to do with her dad dying from cancer. You know, she was only 7 when that happened and I think she's realizing now how much of a loss that is. I feel sad for her. I almost lost my dad as well, but he's still here, even though he changed a lot. She can never have her dad back' Santana said, looking sad.

'You really care for her, don't you?' Quinn said gently.

'Yeah.. I never realized that actually, but I do. I really want her to be okay, and I'm glad I can help her by being there for her' Santana said.

Quinn smiled. 'You're a good friend, Santana, you know that. So let's go and play Santa now for her. Maybe it'll help bring the music, that is to say life, back in to the girl'.

They bought the best iPod available from the money Santana had gotten from herself and her friends. She made it clear she wanted to buy a pink one, because that was Brittany's favorite color in the rainbow. Back home Santana made sure the thing was ready to use and filled with songs she was sure Brittany would like.

**Hey Britt, mind if Santa and I visit tomorrow? Xx San**

**Are you seriously bringing Santa here? Wow, you must be a good friend of his. I've always wanted to see him. Xx Britt**

**No Britt, I'm sorry, he's not coming, but I want to. I got a surprise for you from Santa. Xx San**

**Yeah! Why do you even ask? You can always visit! Xx Britt**

**Haha, so I'm desired company then? ;-) **

**Of course you are San, you always are! So I see you tomorrow? Xx Britt**

**Good to hear that :). See you tomorrow! Xx San**

When Santana woke up the next day (she finally had a day off from university), she found that Sam had texted her. They would all be visiting Brittany to give her the surprise they had prepared.

**Hi Santana, I'm sorry, but me, the guys and Michele can't visit Britt with you today, school's a bitch on us. We have to be here until after visiting hours. You go and give it to her, it was your idea anyway so we don't mind you giving it alone. Sam**

Santana sighed. She liked the idea of her and Brittany spending some time alone together. The last few times she visited, there was always another visitor at least. It was always either her mom or another friend. It confused her a little that she seemed almost desperate to spend some time with her alone, but she pushed that away and got up. She had a surprise to bring.

**Hey Sam, no problem. I'll mention that you guys helped me of course. Hope Schuester isn't giving you a hard time. Say hi to the rest from me, Santana**

Brittany was really excited that Santana would be visiting again today. She always liked it when the girl visited, but she didn't her much time with her alone. She knew her mom had work until late that afternoon, so she would be visiting tonight. When she thought some more about it, she really had missed the girl. The fact that she was visiting made some small flame burn up in her chest. It made her feel good. And she still couldn't think what Santana was talking about with all this 'I'm bringing a surprise from Santa' stuff. It confused her.

Santana entered the ward at the exact time she promised she would. When Brittany noticed her, she got out of her bed and half ran, half walked to Santana to give her a tight embrace. She felt Santana wrap her arms around her, and she pulled the smaller girl close. Just like they did every time Santana visited, they stayed in this position for a few minutes, enjoying the embrace and the feeling it gave them.

'You smell good, San' Brittany said. Santana was glad Brittany couldn't see her face at that moment, because she felt a blush creeping up her face at that comment.

'Thanks Britt' Santana said. 'It's good to see you'.

The two girls walked over to the small table in the ward. Santana noticed no one else was there.

'It's quiet here today' she said. Brittany sat down across Santana, so close that their knees actually touched. They were both pleased with every bit of physical contact, but they hid that quite well from one another.

'Yeah, that kid who fell from his motorcycle went home today, and the girl with appendicitis who was brought in last night also went home' Brittany said. 'But tell me San, what did Santa give to you for me?'

'Haha, you're not curious, are you?' Santana laughed. 'Well, you have to read his letter first'.

_Dear Brittany,_

_When I heard that you were ill and in the hospital, I thought you deserved a special Christmas present. We all know that you love music and your singing and dancing is really good. I heard though that you didn't do either of them the last couple of weeks because it hurt too much for you._

_It was my plan to bring the music back to you, and I hope that with this music the song of your heart gets happier and that you can learn to deal with your problems and uncertainties. _

_Happy Christmas,_

_Santana, Puck, Michele, Sam and Mike_

While reading the letter, Santana saw different emotions flashing through Brittany's eyes. When she read who had really written the letter, she flashed a wide smile.

'You tricked me! Santa had nothing to do with it!' Brittany squealed.

Santana smiled. 'Well, I sort of thought of the plan, and my names had Santa in it too, so I thought that was a nice trick. Here, open the present'.

Brittany accepted the present from Santana and carefully tore off the wrappings. When she noticed what it was, she sprang up and embraced Santana in a rib cracking hug. _Wow, she still got power, _Santana thought. She hugged Brittany back. The taller girl seemed lost for words.

'Do you like it Britt?' Santana asked uncertain.

'I love it San, thank you so much! I can't thank you enough, really. I love you' she said.

'Wow, thanks, but the others helped me too. I put some songs on it though, so you can immediately start listening. I hope that it really can help you' Santana said. She was sure she would remember this moment forever, the way she could make Brittany so happy with just being there and having a surprise for her. And she made sure to remember that Brittany said _I love you._

'Yeah but it was your idea. I'm really lucky you're my friend' Brittany said. This was something she would always remember. Santana was bringing the music back in her.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, and please review!**


	5. What Made Her Do It All

**Thank you so much everyone for the beautiful reviews, alerts and favorites! I'm really every time I get an e-mail seeing that someone took the time to read my story. This is a tough chapter for me to write because of two reasons: this was a really emotional thing when I heard it all. The most important thing however is that it's hard to write Brittany's POV. Hopefully you'll like it anyway!**

**I especially like to thank ****FinishWhatYouStart**** this time, for your amazing reviews and for the talks :). **

**Please leave a review!**

Brittany had been impressed. When Santana visited yesterday, she would have never expected her to have a present with her, and that's nothing to say for the present she brought with her. It made Brittany smile merely thinking about what her friends, and especially Santana, had put together for her. Currently Brittany was on her hospital bed, tired of watching bad TV that was on during the mornings. She was once again attached to the feeding tube through which they had been giving her extra food for almost six weeks now. That was extra food, and Brittany also had to eat her regular food. It made her feel uncomfortable, those calories entering her and putting weight back on, but instead of it making her utterly depressed, she now had a small voice in her head telling her this was for the better. _This will help me feel better. _She knew it would put her back in to a better physical condition, and the fact that she thought this, meant that the therapy was working and things were slowly starting to change.

Abandoning the bad TV show, ironically enough about cooking, she picked up the mp3 player her friends had given her. Smiling slightly she looked through the songs that Santana had put on the small player for her. She had made the perfect combination of small, acoustic songs with beautiful lyrics, and songs with a heavy beat that would make it hard for you to keep yourself from dancing. There were two songs however that made Brittany get a lump in her throat. She remembered telling Santana once that this were two songs that were very important to her, but she had told it during a conversation where they were just randomly talking about music. She was impressed the girl had remembered. _Or maybe she kept going on about my favorite songs on purpose.. _Brittany thought. When she clicked the first song, soft piano chords started to play. It was River Flows In You by Yiruma, a beautiful piece. Without realizing it, small tears formed in her eyes, trickling softly down Brittany's cheeks. She really felt the emotion in the music and felt that it stirred something inside her.

A few weeks ago she would have thought it would be impossible to listen to any sort of music at all. She just couldn't stand it. But here she was, crying silently because she felt her emotions coming back again. When the song ended, she started the next song she was surprised to see there. It was You Make It Real by James Morrison. It had always been a favorite of Brittany's, and she always seemed to think about her family when she heard the lyrics. But there was someone new now, she did not only think of her family, but the face of a brunette girl with dark eyes filled her head. At that moment she knew that she was starting to heal, and that somehow the Latina had found a way to help her with the simple gesture of buying her some music. It sounded simple, but it meant the world to Brittany. She was finally healing, and she knew she should tell Santana about everything. She owed that much to her. _And she had to come up with a way to thank her.._

**Hi San, I was just listening some songs.. You got me in tears.. x Britt**

**Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry. How are you feeling now? Xx S**

**It were good tears! I can handle listening again, sort of. It means a lot. Thanks so much! XX B**

**Good :). Did you notice I put on your favorites? Xx S**

**That were the ones that made me cry. You're a sweetheart really. I guess I'm healing. Xx B**

**Aww I knew it! I'm so glad it brought emotions back in to you. This was the least I could do. Want me to come over later? XX S**

**And being my best friend as well, silly! Do you even have to ask? I'd want you here every day if it were possible.. XX B**

That last comment had made Santana blush. Luckily she was alone in her room, trying to find a new song to play on her shining drum kit. When Brittany texted her that she actually could stand listening to music again, Santana couldn't stop smiling. Of course, Brittany wasn't far from alright, but she was at least healing. And really, bringing the music back into the blonde girl, it had been a pretty good idea. Santana also had a feeling that Brittany might be ready to talk about the things that made her destroy herself. She wouldn't push her, but being there for her, she would be ready to listen.

**Really, you're too sweet for me :-P. Okay, I'll come by later! XX S**

**Can't wait! And I'm not, you deserve it ;-). XX B**

Santana got out of her car in the parking lot. She could park in the personnel's parking because she was an employee of the hospital after all and had a pass that granted her access to most places in the hospital. It had been a few weeks since she had worn her purple leather jacket.

When she wanted to put the keys in one of her pockets, she felt something fluffy. She took the fluffy thing out of her pocket and saw it was the duck she bought the first time she went to visit Brittany. She had completely forgotten to give it to her. _Well, better late than never, _she thought.

'Hey Britt' Santana said, while engulfing her in a tight hug. 'This is for you'. She handed Brittany the duck.

'Wow, this one's so cute! You didn't have to bring anything!' she said. She hugged Santana again a kissed her lightly on the cheek. _Oh no, she didn't just do that, _Santana thought. She felt her cheeks flush pink, but luckily her tanned skin would hide most of that.

_She wasn't offended by a kiss on the cheek, that's a good sign, _thought Brittany. She hugged Santana a little tighter before letting go.

'How are you feeling?' Santana asked. 'It seems like you're therapy is really working, right?'

'I'm having less problems with gaining weight. Things are getting clearer in my head now' Brittany said. 'It's nice that contact with my therapist, Kurt, is going so easy. It doesn't feel like he's my therapist, but it's really comfortable talking to him and things are making more sense now'.

Santana nodded. 'I'm really happy that you're doing so much better already. That you're coping now. And what's with the music?'.

'Yeah, it's weird. I can stand listening again. I haven't really been able to enjoy it after I truly realized the impact of my dad dying. I still probably didn't accept that fact' Brittany said, a sad smile on her face.

Santana knew there was more to it. Brittany was only starting her story, she was sure of it. Both girls silently exchanged a glance, Brittany telling Santana that she was trying her best to explain, Santana telling Brittany that she was listening and wouldn't push her to tell if she couldn't go on.

'So.. you know he died when I was seven. It was horrible, he had been in the hospital for a long time. Cancer.. There was nothing they could do anymore, it was everywhere. We took him back home with us, and he died several days later.

It was a really difficult time for all of us. Our family always had been really close, and now my dad was gone. My mum had to work double shifts to keep our house and to take care of me and my brothers and sister. I had never realized before, but I started to push away what I really wanted. I didn't want to be more of a burden to my mum than we already were now that she had to work so hard. I always did what other people wanted me to do and I didn't put myself first'. Brittany swallowed hard. Tentatively Santana picked up Brittany's hand in both of her own and tried to comfort her by rubbing circles on the back of her hand, slowly.

'Because of pushing myself away I didn't seem to have the control over things the way I would like it. Slowly I started forgetting about myself, and that's where the control over my food started. It started with helping my mum with making dinner. That way I could control what we were eating. I became a vegetarian and started eating less and less. I lost some weight and I was proud of myself, so I continued. It was really weird, but being able to control myself like that felt oddly comforting. I exercised more and ate less.

My mum started to worry that I was losing weight, but I tried to shake things off. After some time she forced me to see a therapist, but it felt uncomfortable and nothing changed. At that point I only weighed like 40 kilos. My mum took me to a pediatrician, and she advised me to go to Kurt. I started sessions with him, and talking to him stirred something. It wasn't good enough however. I lost more weight and I didn't get my period anymore. My body slowly started to shut things down to save energy.

During my last visit at the pediatrician, she said she couldn't give any more excuses and she needed me to be hospitalized'. Brittany seemed down and on the verge of tears again, but there was still a glint of something else in her eyes. Santana hadn't noticed she was trembling; it was a thing she did when she wanted to keep her emotions in check. She wanted to cry because of the horribleness of Brittany being able to actually have had such a miserably period in her life, but she knew she had to be strong now. Brittany was opening up, something that was enormously hard for her, and she, Santana, would be there to support her.

'So that's how I came here.. it sounds like I'm a freak, right?' Brittany said, looking sad.

'No! I mean, no you don't. It's just.. to be honest, I always thought that people who get anorexic were the ones who keep fooling themselves that they're ugly and fat, and who puke all the time. I thought they're a little crazy. But hearing your story changed my view completely. You were the last person I thought who would be suffering from anorexia. Seeing how it was impossible for you to accept what happened in the past, and how it literally almost destroyed you, I knew it couldn't be like that.

I'm really glad you're opening up now, Britt. It really seems like you're healing' Santana said, hoping that the words could tell Brittany how she felt about it.

'Thanks San, it means a lot that you understand. In my head I know that I'm getting better now, and I know anorexia isn't making me beautiful, I'm not beautiful at all right now. I'm slowly healing, it's a start' Brittany said.

Both girls sat in silence, processing the importance of the talk they had just had. It was a step bringing the two girls closer, trusting each other. Most importantly was however that it was a huge step for Brittany: she was healing and learning to trust again. She was going to put herself first again.

**Hope you liked it and that I explained well enough. It was a tough chapter to write, because I know most about Santana's POV. I hope I did well .**

**There will be another confession soon, which hasn't got so much to do with Brittany being ill, but which will be important for the story. Next chapter will be happier. Please review!**


	6. I Like You

**Hello everyone, here's another chapter. It's been difficult writing this one because I have to step away further from the story how it happened in real life and make up some new things. I also had some problems with the person who is Brittany in this story, which made it hard for me to write the happy things of this chapter. But here it is anyway, and I hope you like it. :)**

**I was thinking about how far I want to take this story, but I'm not sure yet. I would like to hear your opinion on this!**

**As always special thanks, this time to **_**FinishWhatYouStart,**____**HeyaBrittana **_**and **_**DreamsAreGone**_**!**

Brittany felt relieved. The talk with Santana seemed really to relieve the last bit of tension there was about her past. In the past months talking to Kurt, the therapist, had been really difficult but when that started to get comfortable, she was able to talk to her mom about the things that had made her miserable and wanting to control a small part of her life. Her family had been a huge support to her, but they weren't the only ones. That was why Brittany found she had to tell her friends, one by one. Santana had been the first one to know most of what she had been so carefully hiding. Opening up to the girl she considered her best friend now, made her feel like she find the last piece of her puzzle on the road to fix herself again. It would be easier now to accept herself, and to trust. With a friend like Santana, she wasn't afraid of opening up to the last part of her she was still hiding. But first things first; healing and getting better was more important now, that last part would be for later.

_It was in the darkest of my days_

_when you took my sorrow_

_when you took my pain_

_buried them away, buried them away._

_Adele – Hiding My Heart_

But still, the part she kept inside now, even to her mom, was starting to creep up on her. It made her feel confused about her feelings. She knew she really cared for Santana, but deep inside she started thinking that there was more to it than _just caring_. Brittany didn't dare ask Santana if she felt the same way, because she needed her too much right now as a friend. The glint in Santana's eyes every time she watched Brittany made her think she did feel the same way, but she couldn't be sure.

Brittany had to wait for that to ask her. First things first.

When Santana got home after her visit to Brittany she was glad it was one of the rare times her parents were not at home. She thought she couldn't control herself when her mum had seen the look in her eyes. Besides, she didn't want to talk about what happened in the hospital just now.

Going up to her room, she kicked her shoes out and fell onto her bed. It was hard to process what Brittany had all been through. Even though the memories are fading, as Brittany said, it still stung like hell. It was simply painful to watch someone you care about be in pain and fighting to get her life back together.

The story had a great impact on Santana. Not only for the logical reasons, but also for the small flame that she had flickering in her chest for some time now. The fact that Brittany finally dared to open up had done something to their friendship. It made that Santana now almost completely trusted Brittany, and that she would dare to open up to her as well, when the time was right.

She didn't know what the flickering flame meant at first, but she was sure it was no good to tell Brittany yet that she probably did more than just really care for her friend. Her _best friend._

Santana already knew that she was confused about whether she liked guys or girls better, but this made things more confusing. She had made this mistake with a friend once before..

The thing that Santana was most concerned about, was that Brittany got out of the hospital as fast as possible. Santana didn't mind being in the hospital, she was a med student after all, but she didn't like it at all when someone she cared about (well, maybe not only just care) was in it. Making sure that Brittany got better and fixed was most important now, and Santana wouldn't stand in the way of that. Her feelings simply had to wait a little longer.

_But it's too hard to say_

_I wish it were simple_

_but we give up easily._

_You're close enough to see that_

_you're the other side of the world to me._

_KT Tunstall – Other Side of the World_

Snowflakes had started falling slowly outside the window in Brittany's ward, but now the parking lot she saw almost looked like a white tapestry. She wished she could go outside, but her mum would be visiting tonight, not this afternoon. She grabbed her phone of the night stand filled with presents and sent a text.

**San? I just saw the snow falling and I was wondering if you wanted to make snow angels with me? Xx**

A few minutes went by, and another few more. After half an hour there was still no reply. Brittany sighed. Santana was probably busy with school and had her phone on silent. Then she heard a knock on the ward's door and smiled widely at the sight in front of her. There was Santana.

She stood in the doorway, shaking some snowflakes out of her hair. She took off her jacket and scarf.

'San! I thought you were busy. I didn't bother you right?' Brittany said.

'Relax girl, I was busy, but you never bother me. I was –'

'San! What has happened to your arm?' Brittany gasped. Most of Santana's elbow was covered in a bandage.

'Haha, calm down. I was just trying to tell you. I was already planning on visiting you, but only after I donated some blood. I do that every now and then you know. So that's why I didn't reply. I'm not a good texter with a needle in one arm' Santana laughed.

'You scared me.. Are you okay? You were planning a surprise visit?' Brittany said.

'It's nothing, don't worry. I'm fine. Yeah, actually I was planning to take you outside to drive to the woods and have a walk there, but since it's snowing I thought we'd better stay close to the hospital. Just in case one of us breaks a leg falling in the snow. Only joking!' Santana said when she saw the look on Brittany's face. 'So, would you like to go for a walk? You're allowed to now right?'

'Oh, I'd love to! Mum can't visit until tonight, and I have to be accompanied by family or someone like that. So I asked and I'm allowed to go with you!' Brittany smiled.

'Good' Santana said. 'Here, I got you something. I thought you wouldn't have these here yet since it's only started snowing today'. She took her bag and took out a fluffy package.

Brittany tore off the paper and revealed a purple scarf and hat that were exactly the same kind of purple as Santana's jacket. The color matched Brittany's black coat.

'Ah thanks! Now we totally match, look!' Brittany said. She put the scarf around her neck and handed Santana her jacket, who put it back on. Brittany stood next to her and smiled widely. Out of nowhere, she lunged forward and hugged Santana. She just couldn't help herself.

'So miss enthusiastic, shall we go?' Santana smiled, slightly caught off guard by the unexpected hug.

'Yeah! It's so good go outside for a while. I haven't been walking outside for ages.' Brittany said.

With that, the two girls left the ward and went to the bottom floor, heading outside.

'Wow, this looks amazing!' Brittany said. The blonde walked next to Santana, beaming at the fact that she was walking in the snow after a long time inside the hospital. More than that, she was with Santana, which made it even better.

'Yeah, it is, right? It looks kind of magical. Almost like a Christmas card.' Santana said.

It was true. All trees were covered in a thick layer of white snowflakes, making the leaves bend down under the weight of it. You could see the snow had just fallen, because there were hardly any trails of feet or cars on the road. The girls carefully shuffled through the snow, not wanting to fall down.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoyed each other's presence and the beautiful view. Then suddenly, Brittany reached out and linked her arm through Santana's. Santana tensed for a moment at the closeness, but then realized this was only a good sign. She smiled and gripped Brittany's arm more tightly.

Arm in arm they walked until they came to a small clearing. The girls came to a halt, and Brittany looked expectantly at Santana, still not letting go of her arm.

'Can we make snow angels, please San?' Brittany said, giving her famous pout. She knew Santana didn't like snow at all really, but the fact that she went here with her, made her hopeful.

'You make one Britt, you know I don't really like snow..'Santana said.

'But you like me, or else you wouldn't be here' Brittany said. Realizing what she had said, Brittany's cheeks flushed pink. _That was too much for now, _she thought. What she didn't really expect was that Santana had also flushed pink, although it was less visible because of her tan skin.

'Yeah, that's true' Santana said, meeting the piercing blue eyes with a soft smile. 'Oh, alright. I'll make one too. Mine will look better definitely.' _I really need to learn to resist that pout of hers, _Santana thought.

'You wish!' Brittany laughed.

With that, both girls dropped to the ground and waved their arms and legs to make the snow angels. Quickly after that, they stood up to see how the snow angels looked. Besides, the snow was really cold.

'Okay, you win San, mine's not really good.. Shall we head back to the ward? I'm actually kind of freezing' Brittany said, trembling slightly.

'Told you mine would be awesome! Okay, we'll get you a drink to warm you up when we get back' Santana said. _Or I could do that, _she thought. _Damn, I really have to keep my thoughts in check._

Feeling a little more daring after Brittany holding her arm on the way to the clearing, Santana put an arm around Brittany's waist to pull her closer. Understanding what she was doing, Brittany put her arm around Santana's shoulders to close to contact between them.

'Body heat keeps you warm best, you know' Santana said. It was a good excuse to hold the blonde girl close though.

'Lucky my best friend's a med student then' Brittany said. 'You know, this feels good actually, body heat and.. you.' She blushed and looked away swiftly.

_Did she just really say that? _Santana thought. Seeing the girl blush, she must have been. This was starting to get better and better.

Back on the ward, the girls took off their coats and scarves and hung them over chairs so they could dry. A nurse had entered the ward, smiling at the beaming girls, and handed them both a mug of hot tea. 'You two look like you could do with some tea after the cold outside' she said.

'Thanks' Brittany said. 'Santana here made sure that I didn't freeze though.' The nurse had a peculiar expression on her face but didn't comment.

'I'll get going. A little one has just been admitted and I need to talk to his parents' the nurse said. With that she walked out of the ward, leaving the two girls alone.

'I'm a bit tired San, do you mind if we watch some TV?' Brittany said.

'No of course not, Britts. I'll grab a seat' Santana answered. She wanted to pick up one of the comfier chairs to pull up next to Brittany's bed, but before she could walk over to one, Brittany softly grabbed her hand and looked at her.

'You must be a tired as well, San. Especially after the blood thing. We'll watch TV in bed' Brittany said.

Eyeing the single bed, Santana's mind wandered off a little, thinking about _how close _they would have to lie next to each other to fit both onto the bed.

'San? It's okay if you don't want to' Brittany said.

'What? Oh, err.. no Britt, it's okay' Santana said. She took off her boots and lay down on top of the covers. She tried to make as much space as possible next to her.

It was no good however. Brittany had taken off her Uggs as well, and lay down on top of the covers as well. She had always been a touchy feely kind of person, but still. She _did not _try to respect Santana's personal space and cuddled into the smaller girl's side, her head resting in the crook of Santana's neck. She wrapped an arm around Santana's waist and eyed the TV. Well, she looked at the TV but didn't see anything. Her mind was racing with the fact that Santana allowed her to hold her this close, and a feeling of pure hope and joy starting running through her body.

Santana knew they would have to lay close together to fit onto the bed, but that Brittany would made it this hard on her, cuddling into her side, she would have never expected. She sighed contently and her cheeks flushed with happiness. Oh how she hoped this meant as much to Brittany as it did to her..

Lifting her hand, Santana slowly started stroking Brittany's hair and tried to concentrate on whatever program on TV they were watching. Both girls silently watched the program. They were filled with hope for their future to come. Maybe there was more in for it than being each other's friend after all..

**Another chap finished! Did you like it? Please leave a review!**


	7. The Dark Days Are Over

**Dear readers, I am so terribly sorry that I did not update any sooner. As you all may have understood from the story, I'm a med student, and the week after I posted my last chapter, university started again. It's a really difficult semester (oncology) and it has been kicking my butt since the first week I was back, so I really needed to put a lot of effort in there. Of course I wanted to write nothing but a good chapter for you all, so I hope this one will be. **

**As the chapter's title mentions, the dark days are over (I actually kind of stole that from Florence + the Machine's **_**Dog Days Are Over**_**, which is an amazing song). There won't be any kind of drama that was in the phase were Brittany was really ill. I'll do my best to write down the feelings as close as I can to how they really are :).**

**I'm so incredibly happy when I have reviews and alerts (and even some favourites!) after I post a chapter, it really makes my day! I really want to thank **_**HeyaBrittana, DreamsAreGone **_**and **_**undertheopensky **_**for always taking the time to talk to me and being so positive about what I write. Special thanks to **_**FinishWhatYouStart, **_**I think you'd really be my best friend or something if we'd live close enough together :).**

Today was an important day for Brittany. Things had been going relatively well with her for the last few weeks, and she was gaining weight. She still wasn't the girl who she was before she got really ill, but at least she started to look healthy again. Today would decide if she had actually gained enough weight to be out of life danger. Being out of life danger would mean that she was allowed to go home to recover further, and that she didn't have to stay in the hospital any longer.

Brittany had had enough of the hospital, and while she was getting better mentally, she had really done her best to become stronger physically. She had eaten everything the nurses gave her, except for the chocolate milk with whipped cream on Boxing Day, which had been too big of a step to get back to eating normally again. Still she was a little scared it wouldn't be enough.

When the pediatrician entered the ward that morning in the last week of January, she looked at her mum, who was with her, noticing that she was a little scared. 'It's going to be alright, sweetie, you've been working really hard' she comforted her.

'So, good morning Brittany! How are you feeling?' the doctor asked.

'I really feel a lot better, doc. Happier mostly, and healthy' Brittany answered.

'You definitely look a lot better than when you came here. Let's see if you are ready to go home then' the doctor said.

Brittany climbed off her bed, and walked to the chair that worked as scales. She sat down and waited. _Please let it be enough. Please. _

'I'm proud of you Brittany, you really left the danger zone speaking of your weight. It's 45 kilos now, that's really good news. I want to see you again in three months for a checkup, but apart from that you're free to go home now' the doctor answered.

Brittany let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. _She could go home. She was free again. _Brittany jumped out of the chair and hugged her mum tightly. 'Finally mum, it's been too long here!' she said, excitedly.

'Thanks doctor for all your good care. Let's go home now baby' Brittany's mum said.

They started packing up Brittany's clothes and things. When they had everything, there were two huge crates with cards, stuffed animals, drawings, books and other presents Brittany had been given. On top sat the bright pink mp3 player Santana and the rest had given her. _Santana.._

'Mum, I've got to send Santana a text. She probably wants to know the good news as well' Brittany smiled. She picked up her phone and typed out a message to her best friend.

Santana sighed deeply. She had been sitting in the medical library for about three hours now. There were only two lectures this morning, but she had an appointment with a plastic surgeon at 6:00PM. She was really happy the plastic surgeon had invited her for a talk about a few days of internship with her at the academic hospital and children's hospital where she studied. But at the moment Santana was so bored she was growing a little grumpy. She hadn't thought about the fact she would have to wait five hours for the appointment. Her homework for the week had been done, and there had been no point in going home, because when she got home, she immediately would have to go back to the university or else she would be late for her appointment.

Anyway, Santana groaned and dropped her head onto the pathology book she'd been reading. Her eyes started to droop when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly unlocked her phone to see who had sent her a text.

**San, I'M GOING HOME! The doctor said I'm not in life danger anymore. I'm sooooo happy! Xx Britt**

Santana hadn't been able to visit Brittany for a couple of days because of the enormous load of work she had. When she read the text, she started smiling widely.

She was lucky that there weren't a lot of people in the library, because after reading the texted she couldn't contain herself with how happy she felt. She did a small dance in her seat and her grumpy mood from minutes ago was gone completely. She was so happy for Brittany. Finally the girl had come to terms with herself about the past, and above all she was no longer in danger!

**You're not kidding me right? OMG Britt, I'm so happy for you! I wish I could be there to hug you now :). Xoxo S**

**I wouldn't do something like that, San! Now you mention it, I miss your hugs.. When can I get another one? Xx Britt**

Santana felt her cheeks grow hot. Sometimes she thought Brittany knew exactly how Santana felt about her, and maybe, just maybe, the feelings were mutual. _Well, there's enough time to explore that now she's really getting better, _Santana thought to herself.

She typed out another text.

**I can bring you a hug tomorrow! Got a day off then. I've really missed you (and the hugs) as well.. Xoxo S**

**Brilliant! We can watch a movie at my place, my mum has to work. Can't wait to see you! Xx Britt**

Santana sighed. _This was perfect_.

Santana knew Brittany's mum had to work on Thursdays, so maybe there would be some time to talk, but only if Brittany felt up to it. Most important was that Brittany was home, and in the direction of getting back to the normal life in a few weeks.

When Santana got off the bus, she walked the few minutes to Brittany's house and rang the doorbell. She felt a little nervous since the girls hadn't been alone since the encounter where they ended cuddled up in Brittany's hospital bed. The times after that there always had been another friend present, so that made this afternoon even more special.

'San! It's so good to see you, come in!' Brittany squealed when she opened the door. Santana stepped in to the house and let Brittany close the door. Then she made her move to engulf the taller in a tight hug. Brittany was a little surprised. Santana had never really started a hug herself, but she didn't complain. It felt really good how the Latina wrapped her arms around her small waist.

'I missed you Britt. I'm so, so happy that you're home now' Santana said, with her head resting on Brittany's shoulder.

'I missed you too San, and your hugs. We didn't have much time alone the last few times you visited me in the hospital' Brittany answered.

'Yeah, but it's okay. I'm here with you now' Santana said. _Ahh, so I wasn't the only one who wanted more time along with her. _

'Can we watch a movie? I really missed all the new movies that came out the last couple of months. Puck downloaded a few for me, it was really nice of him' Brittany asked.

'That'd be great Britt, I haven't been to the cinema much since I've started med school, so we can catch up together. You can pick the movie' Santana replied.

Santana sat down at one side of the couch, while Brittany went through a small stack of DVD's that Puck had brought her. She put the small package she had for Brittany (when she noticed it at the station while waiting for the train, she couldn't resist buying the fluffy thing) next to her so Brittany wouldn't be able to see it until she sat down.

'Can we watch Tangled?' Brittany asked.

'Yeah of course, I think it's a funny one!' Santana said.

Brittany put in the DVD and walked over to the couch with the remote control in her hand. She plopped down next to Santana, as close as possible without actually touching the Latina. _Hope that wasn't too obvious, _she thought.

When the commercials before the movie started playing, Santana reached next to her for the small package. She was sure Brittany would like it (Brittany seemed to like everything Santana got her), but she was curious how to react to it.

'Hey Britt, I got you something. I was waiting for the train, and when I saw this, it made me think you would like it, so..' Santana trailed off, a little nervous suddenly.

'San, you didn't have to get me anything! I was more than happy that only you would be visiting' she said, smiling. She opened the package and found a small teddy bear under the wrappings. A fluffy pink teddy bear with relatively long paws, with a _rainbow _on its back. _She knows, _was the first thing Brittany thought. But then it occurred to her, _she seems happy about it. This is amazing. _

'Err.. I can take it back if you don't like it Britt' Santana said. She had watch the girl's face change expressions faster than she thought possible. She had come to learn the subtle changes in sparkles in her eyes and knew she was shocked about something, but afterwards there seemed to be a carefully kept in happiness to shine in her eyes. _Maybe she gets the rainbow hint, _Santana thought.

'No! Er.. no, San, it's so cute!' Brittany said. With that, she sat the bear on the coffee table and flung her arms around Santana's neck. She planted a kiss on the other girl's cheek and lingered there for a few seconds before snuggling her head onto Santana's shoulder to hold on to her for a little longer.

_Oh. My. God. Did that just really happen? You've got to be kidding me. No, it did happen. I can feel where she kissed my cheek. And wow, it was really close to my.. wow. I think she really likes me. _Santana's thoughts were spinning. As if her body had enough sense, she wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist, and laid her head on top Brittany's where it was resting on her shoulder. After staying like that for a while, just enjoying each other's presence and being so close to each other, Brittany broke away from Santana. Slightly disappointed at the lack of physical contact, Santana remembered they were supposed to be watching a movie. That was what Brittany thought as well.

'Shall I start the movie?' Brittany asked.

Santana noticed that her cheeks her grown hot, but Brittany's were flushed with some pink as well.

'Yeah, okay, let's go' Santana said.

Brittany pressed the play button on the remote control and sat back to watch the intro of the movie. Missing the lack of contact with Santana, she thought for a second, watching the expression on the Latina's face, and acted then. She shuffled as close into the smaller girl's side without wrapping an arm around her. She put her legs up on the couch, as if to hug them with her arms, but she let them drop sideways so they were half in Santana's lap. She sighed happily, but didn´t say anything. She was glad Santana didn´t pull away or something.

Santana on the other hand felt her cheeks grow hot again. She took a sideways glance at Brittany, smiling when she noticed the blonde girl staring back at her. At first she had tensed at the sudden closeness, but when the shock of it was gone, she relaxed and found herself happy that Brittany was that touchy feely. The first couple of minutes into the movie she enjoyed the fact of their closeness.

´You look like Rapunzel, did you know that, Britt? Only your hair looks way better' Santana said. Their closeness had made her confident, and she thought that a little sweet talking would be no problem.

'Really? That's really sweet of you San. It's nice to be with you like this' she answered.

Santana smiled. _Now was the right time to do it, _she thought. She wriggled her right arm from in between them, and wrapped it around Brittany's waist. Brittany smiled, and put her head onto Santana's shoulder.

Both girls made it look like they were focused on the movie they were watching, but actually both of their heads were spinning with questions waiting to be answered. _Does she really like me? Am I just imagining things? Really, this feels too good, I'm sure she thinks the same way. _

Brittany knew Santana was always a bit reserved about her feelings. True, she had been opening up a lot to Brittany, and Brittany knew she was comfortable talking about it with her, but still it wasn't easy. However, she knew she had to be honest with Santana, because she couldn't stand lying to her in the first place, but also because she was almost certain that Santana had similar feelings.

Santana wanted to tell Brittany that she really liked her as well, but she was scared she might mess up their friendship, or the progress that Brittany had made during her time in the hospital. That was the last thing she wanted. _I think I should wait a little longer, just to make sure she's really healed and ready for an emotional bomb like this. Maybe I shoudl wait until she confesses her feelings to me.. In the meantime I can just go and enjoy the closeness we have. _

What Santana didn't know was that Brittany felt ready to tell Santana her biggest secret that she hadn't even told her mum yet. Still enjoying their embrace, Brittany's hands found their way to Santana's hand, that had come to rest on top of Brittany's knees. She squeezed them softly and said:

'San.. Can we talk?'

**Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review, I could really do with some comments about how my dialogues are 'cause I don't feel completely happy about them yet. Other reviews are welcome as well, obviously! I'll do my best to not leave you guys hanging with this little cliffhanger for too long! **


	8. If I Ain't Got You

**Hello my dear readers out there! As I promised, this update would be a little quicker than the last one. I know it's a horrible thing to leave you guys hanging with a cliffhanger like this one (although I think a lot of you already know what will happen). It has been two shitty weeks for me, because I had my first exam about oncology, which was really difficult. I had a good time with friends to relax, but after that the girl who I thought was my best friend kind of dumped me (the Brittany in this story) because she's having problems still and she hasn't got the time to meet up with me for now. So that made me kind of angry and depressed for a few days, and it wasn't a really good mood to write the chapter I had in my mind for you. I hope you all understand.**

**Usually I think the reviewers that have meant something special between two updates. For this one I'd really like to take the time to only thank one person. She's been with this story from the start and we've talked a lot. But most important for this chapter is that **_**FinishWhatYouStart **_**really helped me with the feelings that come along with the talk you're about to read. I'm so glad you helped me, this chapter is for you!**

"_Santana wanted to tell Brittany that she really liked her as well, but she was scared she might mess up their friendship, or the progress that Brittany had made during her time in the hospital. That was the last thing she wanted._ I think I should wait a little longer, just to make sure she's really healed and ready for an emotional bomb like this. Maybe I should wait until she confesses her feelings to me.. In the meantime I can just go and enjoy the closeness we have.

_What Santana didn't know was that Brittany felt ready to tell Santana her biggest secret that she hadn't even told her mum yet. Still enjoying their embrace, Brittany's hands found their way to Santana's hand, that had come to rest on top of Brittany's knees. She squeezed them softly and said:_

'_San.. Can we talk?'"_

'Yeah, of course. Are you okay Britt?' Santana said. It felt like taller girl was shaking in Santana's embrace. Brittany looked up at Santana and subtly wiggled her way out of the embrace. She picked up the remote control of the TV and turned it off. She had to be sure that nothing would distract them from what she was about to confess. She sat back on the couch, but with a large amount of space in between them. Brittany thought that would be better, in case Santana did react badly to what she was going to tell her. She didn't want to think about that, and the fact alone that Santana _might _not be cool with what she was going to say, freaked her out.

Santana noticed Brittany's demeanor change and reached out to grab one of Brittany's hands. 'Hey Britt, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?'. Before Santana could reach Brittany's hand, Brittany had pulled them out of reached and looked down at her lap where her hands lay. _Now that you've started it, you should continue, _thought Brittany.

'No San, you didn't do anything wrong at all. I promise. It's just..' Brittany trailed off.

_Some people want it all,_

_but I don't want nothing at all_

_if it ain't you baby,_

_if I ain't got you baby._

_Some people want diamond rings, _

_Some just want everything._

_But everything means nothing,_

_if I ain't got you._

_Alicia Keys – If I Ain't Got You_

'Take your time B, just tell me when you're ready,' Santana said, looking slightly worried.

'I guess I'll never be ready really..' Brittany answered, still concentrating on her hands in her lap. 'I'm just so scared that you'll hate me or something when I tell you.'

Santana's heart clenched seeing Brittany looking so sad, and think that she, Santana, would possibly hate her. She always knew the right words to cheer Brittany up, but this was a really difficult thing, because she looked truly sad about something.

'Oh come one B, don't say that. You know I would never ever hate you. I simply can't hate you, you know that. Remember that I told you I believe in love and happiness, and that I hate it when people judge each other so much? I would never judge you on something when a lot of people would judge you on it. I love the people I care about for who they are, including their crazy habits. That includes you too B, I love you for who you are, just like that. No buts.' said Santana. _That was true in more than one way, _Santana thought.

Brittany smiled softly and looked up from her lap. The things Santana said gave her a little hope, but she was still afraid. Her eyes were watery and she was about to cry. 'But.. it just makes me so scared. You're the first to know, I haven't even told my mum yet and I don't really know how to just say it' Brittany said.

'Hey B, don't cry. C'mere' Santana gestured to Brittany so she could hug her. Brittany was feeling so sad now that she couldn't resist. She needed the reassurance that Santana could give her by hugging her to continue, so she scooted closer to Santana and let her head drop onto the smaller girls shoulder. Santana pulled her closer with one hand on the small of her back and one hand stroking Brittany's hair. She started crying softly while wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

'Ssh Britt, it's going to be okay. You can tell me everything, you know that right? And what I said about loving people for who they are, I really mean that.' Santana said, stroking the golden locks in a way she knew that would calm the blonde.

'You're too good for me San, you never make me sad' Brittany said, still sniffing slightly. She relaxed into the embrace for a moment and they were silent for a minute. Then Brittany slowly let go of Santana, only to take her hands in her own. Santana looked up in her piercing blue eyes, and squeezed Brittany's hands.

'Just tell me when you're ready, B' she said softly, giving Brittany a soft smile.

Brittany sighed deeply. 'I'm ready' she said. 'San, I'm.. I'm bi. I just don't fall for a person, and not for their gender. I haven't told anyone else yet, and I'm not sure because I've never kissed a girl before. I was so scared and in the process of being ill I forgot about being who I am a bit, but now that things are getting better, it's all coming back to me. And I just..' Brittany said everything within one breath and took a deep one to before she continued. 'I've fallen for you San. But I'm so scared, and I understand that you're not gay or something so I have to get over this, but I just really hope we can stay friends. I'd rather have you as my best friend than not to have you at all. I'm so sorry' Brittany said, tears streaming down her face again.

Santana was flabbergasted. Her head was spinning with all questions she wanted to ask Brittany. All the emotions that were rushing through her as electric beams of joy and a slight surprise, next to some sadness that Brittany was so scared to tell her this with this emotional speech. A deep blush crept up her cheeks, so that it was visible even through her tan skin. She seemed to have lost her voice in the process and at the moment she was incapable to say anything. She looked at Brittany, a few tears leaking out of her eyes. She looked at their intertwined fingers and back up at Brittany's eyes, that looked a bit fearful now since she hadn't said anything yet.

'San, why are you crying? I knew it wouldn't be a good thing to tell you. Are you mad at me?' Brittany said, choking on the last few words.

That made Santana come out of her thoughts. The sound of Brittany thinking she, Santana, would hate Brittany because she confessed her feelings for the Latina girl, was heart wrenching, especially when Santana obviously knew what this could mean for both of them. She pulled her hands free out of Brittany's grasp, which made the tall blonde gasp and stifle a sob. However, she interpreted that movement wrong. Santana cupped Brittany's cheek with one hand so that she could look her straight in to her eyes.

_I live here on my knees,_

_as I try to make you see_

_that you're everything I think I need_

_here on the ground._

_The one thing I still know is _

_that you're keeping me down._

_Sara Bareilles – Gravity_

'Britt, you don't know how much it means to me that you told me what you really feel and that you were able to talk to me about this in the first place. I.. just don't know what to say, I'm so happy. I'm so happy that you told me this, because I was scared you wouldn't be able to handle it when I wanted to tell you this myself. I wanted to do it so badly, but I always found that it was more important to make sure you got better, and out of the hospital. Your health and happiness was, and is still more important to me than my own. But now that I know what you really feel, I can't help but feel hopeful for the time to come. It's..' Santana hesitated for a moment.

'I really like you Brittany, and I hope you would want to be more than just my friend in the future.'

Now it was Brittany's turn to be surprised. 'Y-you do? I thought you weren't.. you know,' Brittany said.

'You mean in to girls? I am. I never told anyone before, but I was hiding it like you. I never wanted to tell anyone until I got someone to fight for. And I think I just might have found her, so that is the most important. But let's take it slow, Britt. I know how many complicated situations and emotions come with this, and with us. I want you to be careful and work on your health first. It would hurt me so much if I'd be keeping you of focusing to get to accept the past. I hope there will be some time that you can accept it, and that you'll accept yourself for who you are.' Santana said, wiping a tear of Brittany's cheek with her thumb.

'San.. you don't know how much that means to me,' Brittany said. She clasped her hand over Santana's one on her cheek. 'But I'd love to have you with me every step of the way. In these past few months I really realized how much you mean to me and how much you've helped me. I think I can't do it without you. Please?'

'I'd love to B. I want to be there with you every step of the way. It'll make you even more beautiful than you already are when you're going to be happy again,' Santana said.

'You make me happy San, that's why I fell for you obviously. And you're such a sweet and caring person. Not to mention you're beautiful as well, of course,' Brittany giggled a little when she said that. She hadn't giggled in a long time. She was so happy that the time of not being able to be honest with Santana was over. Better was that Santana shared her feelings, which made Brittany's heart swell with happiness.

'Ah, you're already trying to sweet talk me? No way!' Santana joked. 'Let's finish the movie we were supposed to be watching, so I can tell you how much more I like you than Rapunzel. And I wants to get my cuddle on.'

The two girls laughed and Brittany started the movie where they left it. Brittany cuddled in to Santana's side again, with her head on the Latina's shoulder and her legs in her lap. She wrapped her left arm around the smaller girl's waist, while Santana put her right around Brittany's waist. Both of their free hands joined each other in Brittany's lap.

Brittany looked up from her place on Santana's shoulder and softly kissed her cheek. 'I noticed you liked that,' she said, smiling.

'Of course I do, it was you kissing me,' Santana said. The Latina placed a kiss on Brittany's hair and together the girls finished watching the movie. They had been in a similar position earlier, but now their happiness had grown even more. Things were good, especially now that they had each other in the best way possible.

**What did you think? I hope you liked it, and that I did justice to the coming out process. Of course their parents don't know yet, but they will know I promise. I just don't like writing angst, so don't worry, there won't be any really homophobic reactions or something. Next chapter will be happy times only! Please let me know what you think of this one :)**


	9. Starting Something New

**First of all, I want to thank every single one of you so much for either alerting, reviewing, or even adding me or my story to your favorites! It really means a hell of a lot to me. I smile like an idiot when I get an e-mail from FF telling me that there's another message waiting. There was one message in there that told me that a few details of how Santana and Brittany met were unclear. There was also a comment in that message that the fact that Santana has a hospital badge and is still a med student that makes it confusing. I'd like to hear if you thought this was unclear for you as well! Anyway, I'll summarize the important details again for you: **

**Santana and Brittany were in the same high school. That is where they met (I haven't mentioned yet how, but I had a part in my head on how to reveal that, so it's true it's not in the story yet) and became friends. But, Santana is two years above Brittany, and also two years older. So that is why Brittany is still in high school, and Santana's already at university, in her first year as a med student. It's maybe a bit confusing, but we have different types of high schools here which decide if you can go to university or if you can't, so that is why Santana got in to med school immediately after high school. I'd say Santana's 19 and Brittany's 17 years old.**

**Santana has a hospital badge because she's been doing a job on Saturdays in the hospital for around four years. It was important for me to mention that, because in a few parts I mentioned that she knew the nurses, so that's why. **

**I hope this clears things up a bit, and if you have any comments or questions, just ask me! Oh, and as you will notice, Brittany's still uncomfortable around her eating habits. Obviously, a serious disorder like this won't be cleared up in a few weeks, so I hope you understand that. And, it gives Santana the chance to be all cute and understanding about it ;).**

It had been a week since Brittany and Santana had revealed their secrets and confessed their feelings for each other. They had agreed to take it slow since Brittany was still working on her mental health and they also hadn't told their parents they were in love with a girl. When Santana had a bit of free time between her classes and wasn't able to visit Brittany, she always texted the tall girl. Today was no different.

**Hey sunshine, how are you feeling today? Xoxo S**

Santana grinned. She remembered the way her hands slowly trailed through Brittany's golden locks last week when they had watched the remaining part of Tangled, after their emotional confessions. Brittany's locks reminded her of sunshine, and it made her glow with happiness every time she thought back to that moment when she realized she and Brittany would be more than just friends from now on. She was brought back out of her daydreaming when her phone vibrated.

**Hey San, I'm good. You just made my day by texting! How about you? Xx Britt**

**Glad to hear that! I'm okay. Wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to the movies with me? I've missed you.. Xoxo**

**You're asking me out? Well, you know I'd love to! When do you want to go? Xxx B**

**Of course I'm asking you out. Taking it slow doesn't mean I can't ask that, right? Erm.. this Saturday, 8:00PM? I wanted to ask you to dinner as well, but I wasn't sure you'd be comfortable with that you know.. Xoxo S**

**It's sweet you thought of that San :). We'll do that later, and then I'm going to ask YOU out. Saturday's fine, can't wait to see you! Xxx B**

Santana was smiling broadly. She couldn't wait 'till Saturday either.

Santana had picked up Brittany at home just before 8. She drove them just outside of town because the movie they wanted to watch was played there (a romantic comedy, obviously) but also because Santana thought it would give them the chance to be themselves. They wouldn't have to be scared of running in to people they knew, because none of them knew about her and Brittany yet.

When they arrived at the cinema, Santana rushed out of her car to open the door for Brittany, and take her pale hand in to her own tan one. She lead them inside and while waiting in line, Santana noticed that Brittany was fumbling with her purse.

´Britt, what are you doing?' Santana asked.

'I'm getting my purse to buy my ticket. What else?' Brittany answered, looking like Santana had asked a weird question.

Santana moved her free hand over Brittany's hand that was fumbling with her purse and looked at her, smiling.

'Don't B. I asked you out, remember? This is a date, okay? Unless you don't want it to be like that..' Santana answered back, slightly trailing off. She couldn't help but feel uncertain about herself and the whole situation every now and then. She was just so lucky, she couldn't really believe she deserved Brittany.

Brittany took hold of Santana's hand again and blushed. 'Of course, I'd love to, San. I just thought – ' Brittany was cut off by Santana pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

'You're so sweet, Britts. But a date is a date: I'm paying,' Santana stated, smiling.

Santana bought them both a ticket, all the while holding Brittany's hand in her own. When they walked over to the small bar to buy some popcorn and drinks, Santana felt a little uncomfortable. 'Can I erm.. get you something? You know, I don't know if you'd want popcorn because that's obviously still too much to take for you, and I bet they don't have anything at all that's a bit healthy in your eyes..' Santana rambled. She internally kicked herself. Why didn't she think of this earlier?

Brittany noticed that Santana felt awkward about it, and squeezed her hand softly, looking in to the dark brown orbs she knew so well. 'It's okay San, really. You can still buy me a drink, I can handle that. And besides, I think I don't need anything else besides the movie.. and you, obviously,' Brittany giggled.

Santana bought them both some iced tea, which was their favorite drink. Brittany had never told Santana about it specifically, but she just knew. Brittany smiled when Santana handed her the drink.

They walked in to the cinema and sat down in to their seats in the back row. When Brittany noticed there were only a few other people in there, not giving them any attention, she wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders and pulled her closer. Santana looked sideways at Brittany, giving her a smile she reserved only for the tall blonde sitting next to her, and laid her head on Brittany's shoulder. They enjoyed the movie in a comfortable silence; Brittany playing with Santana's dark brown locks, while Santana absentmindedly traced light patterns on Brittany's other hand.

Back in the car, Santana turned up the CD she had made before the date. She glanced sideways at Brittany, who looked back at her, and both girls smiled at being caught staring.

'I really had a good time San, it was just you and me and nothing fancy. I really liked it this way, and I wasn't uncomfortable for a second. You always make me feel comfortable,' Brittany said.

Santana smiled, blushing slightly. 'Me too, B, I really feel different around you, myself,' she said. 'Didn't you notice something about the music?'

Brittany listened for a few seconds before she recognized the song. It was a song she didn't know before Santana had made that playlist on the mp3 player she and the rest had gotten her. It was beautiful, and while she listened to the lyrics, she recognized a phrase that fitted perfectly for them:

_You and I have something different_

_and I'm enjoying it cautiously._

_I'm battle scarred_

_but I am working oh so hard_

_to get back to who I used to be._

_- I'm so close to being yours, won't you stay with me, please? -_

_A Fine Frenzy – Near To You_

A tear slowly made its way down Brittany's face. These weren't sad tears, but happy tears. The phrase in the song described so perfectly how she felt about herself, and especially about Santana. The fact that Santana seemed to have recognized the phrase as well, made her heart swell with adoration. She looked at Santana, and grabbed her hand that was on the gear stick.

'It's perfect San,' Brittany smiled while a few more tears leaked out of her eyes. They had reached Brittany's home, so Santana cut the engine. She turned in her seat to face Brittany and reached out to softly wipe away her tears. 'That's because it's about you, baby. And I mean that. I really like you Brittany, and I want everything the song says when we are both ready for it,' she answered.

'Me too, S. I'm so glad I've got you,' Brittany smiled weakly.

'You'll always have me, even if other people think bad things about us, or whatever. But I want you to become better first. And I think we have to tell your mum and my parents sooner or later, because when you're ready, I don't want to hide. Now that I've got you it seems ridiculous to do,' Santana said.

_Maybe I'm still searching,_

_but I don't know what it means._

_There's no water that can wash away_

_this longing to come clean._

_Annie Lennox – Dark Road_

Brittany seemed a little shocked by Santana's words, but she quickly composed herself. 'I guess you're right.. I'm pretty sure my mum doesn't suspect anything, but I know she accepts me for who I am, no matter what. San?' she said, blushing.

'What is it, B?' Santana answered.

'Would- would you want to be with me that step of the way as well? When I tell my mum?' Brittany asked.

Santana swallowed hard. She didn't expect this. She knew her parents would be okay with whomever she fell in love with as well, although she thought they might need some time to get used to the idea. 'You sure? What if she doesn't react in the way you hope she does?' she said concerned.

'She will, I'm sure. And I don't have to tell her everything immediately. Just one step at a time. I can leave out the fact that we're working on things, if you think that's better? I'll just invite you over for dinner next week or something,' Brittany said.

'Alright. But if you change your mind, and you want to tell your mum by yourself, you have to tell me, B. I can come up with some last minute studying or something then,' Santana smiled softly.

'I promise. But there's something you've got to promise me in return then,' Brittany smirked.

'Did you just smirk, B? I've never seen you do that before. Is it safe to say I already promised you before you even asked?' Santana said.

With that Brittany let out a laugh. Santana always seemed to find the right words to be sweet and caring, and flirtatious at the same time. 'I hope so, for you. Well.. I wanted to ask if you'd like to come to my music night? It's a night where everyone in singing class gets to sing a song they practiced this year. I've never really asked someone to come..' Brittany said, blushing slightly.

It was true, she never had asked anyone other than her mum and brother to come and watch. Although she was a much better dancer, she had really liked singing, and it meant a lot to her. Now that she was getting better and no longer unable to handle the emotions that came with some songs, she had an idea. The perfect song to show Santana how much she already cared about her.

'Wow, B, of course I'd love to come! I'm sure it will be great! Do you already know which song you're going to sing already?' Santana asked.

'Yup, but it's a surprise! No, I'm not going to tell you!' Brittany laughed, looking at Santana trying to impress her with her own pout.

'Okay, okay. Guess I should walk you back home anyway Britts, otherwise your mum will be worried'. With that Santana stepped out of the car and opened Brittany's door. She helped the taller girl out of her seat and closed the door. She took Brittany's hand in her own and walked her to the front door in a comfortable silence. When they reached the front door, Santana pulled Brittany in for a hug. Her arms found their way around Brittany's neck, and her head found her way against Brittany's chest. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and laid her head on top of the smaller girl's.

'I really like you San,' she said, and she kissed the brown locks underneath her lips.

'Me too, B. I wish I could be like this forever,' Santana answered, sighing happily.

After a few more moments in each other's embrace the girls slowly broke apart. Santana reached for Brittany's cheek and let her lips linger there for a moment. The girls looked deep in each other's eyes and smiled. They really never wanted to let go.

Almost two weeks had passed and Brittany and Santana had been on another date, to the park this time. The first weeks of May were really warm for this time of year, so Santana had packed a picknick basked with some healthy snacks (so Brittany wouldn't be uncomfortable) and a blanket. It had been a great afternoon where they lay side by side on the blanket, watching the duck pond and throwing bread crumbs in to it (Santana made sure those were in the picknick basket as well). Brittany had even allowed Santana to feed her some slices of orange and some strawberries, giggling every time and teasing Santana by biting softly in her fingers twice.

Apart from that afternoon they hadn't had the chance to see each other much. Santana's schedule had been crazy for the last two weeks because of an upcoming test which drained most of her energy, and Brittany had been busy with her counseling sessions. They had been increased to two times a week in an effort to quicken up the process, which had worked. Kurt, her therapist, had said she probably wouldn't need much more sessions.

Tonight however was the music night. Brittany wasn´t a person to have nerves for something like this, but today was different, because not only Santana would be there, but the song Brittany would be singing, was also for Santana. Brittany was never the academic smart person of the two, but she knew a lot about people and their emotions. Usually she found it easy to read people´s emotions, and she could read Santana like a book. But that was no guarantee if she would actually like the song obviously. It would reveal how much Brittany cared for her, not only as a friend, but just as one of the most important people in her life already.

It wasn´t that busy yet at the auditorium where the songs would be played. Some parents were talking to their children and some of their teachers about the upcoming night. Brittany was still on her own: her mum would be arriving later because she had teacher's night at the school where she taught. This was the perfect opportunity for Brittany to have some time alone with Santana.

Brittany was standing alone at the entrance of the auditorium, watching over the small stage. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes and a voice whisper softly in her ear: 'Guess who?'

She already knew who's hands this were (she thought she would recognize their softness everywhere) but she decided to play along: 'Well, I have no idea.. I just hope it's my awesome friend and not some sort of creep,' she giggled.

The hands immediately left Brittany's eyes and found her waist to be turned around by Santana. 'Come on B, you seriously didn't think I was some sort of creep?' she pouted.

'You're my favourite creep anyway. But you're a sweet one, so actually you're not really a creep,' Brittany said, laughing at her own rambling.

Santana held her heart jokingly: 'I'm glad to hear that. You look really pretty by the way, B.'

Brittany blushed. Since she had been in the hospital, she was mostly wearing sweats and a plain longsleeved T-shirt because it hid best how small her frame had become. But things had luckily changed a bit already, so for this special night she had decided on a pair of dark jeans combined with a lilac top with some glitters around the neck. It was simple, yet perfect.

'Thanks San, I wasn't really sure how it would look since I'm still a lot of just skin and bones..' she trailed of, a little uncertain.

'Hey, it's going to be okay with time, Britts. I wouldn't say you look beautiful if I didn't mean it, right?' Santana answered.

Brittany smiled. Santana always really seemed to know what to say. She looked around quickly and noticed no one was looking, so she quickly leaned in to give Santana a kiss on her cheek.

'Aww, you're really trying your best to make me blush so you can see it, right?' Santana joked.

'Nope, I just can't resist doing that. Let's find our seats okay, it's almost starting' Brittany said. With that, she lead that over to their seats in the middle of the auditorium and sat down.

While the first few people sang their songs, Brittany and Santana stole secret glances at each other, and smiled when they were caught staring. In between the songs they talked about the other people singing. Brittany's mum arrived about an hour in to the song night.

'I'm sure you're going to be much better, B,' Santana said. 'To be honest, that last guy really wasn't good, at all.'

With that, Brittany leaned closer and whispered in her ear. ´Well, I'm sure you will like the song I'm going to sing, because I'm going to sing about you. I mean every word of it, ok?' With that she stood up and walked over to the stage.

Santana was feeling her cheeks grow hot. She had expected Brittany would be great, whatever song she would be singing (she was a little biased, obviously), but she hadn't expected at all that Brittany would be singing for _her. _She looked up at the stage and found Brittany watching her intently.

'Hello everyone. I'm Brittany S. Pierce, and tonight I'll be singing a song by James Morrison. It's a song that is very important to me, and I'll be singing it for one of the most important people in my life, who has been through most of the bad stuff with me when I got ill. I couldn't have done it without you.' She sent a soft smile at Santana, and motioned at the band to start playing.

Santana knew Brittany could sing, but she didn't know she was actually that good. When the song started playing, a lump formed in her throat.

_There's so much craziness  
>surrounding me.<br>There's so much going on  
>it gets hard to breathe.<br>When all my faith has gone  
>you bring it back to me.<br>You make it real for me_

_When I'm not sure of  
>my priorities,<br>When I've lost sight of  
>where I'm meant to be,<br>like Holy water  
>passing over me.<br>You make it real for me_

_And I'm running to you baby  
>'Cause you are the only one who'll save me<br>That's why I've been missing you lately  
>'Cause you make it real for me<em>

Brittany sang with all the passion she had. She poured her heart out in every phrase of the song, and her eyes stayed locked with Santana's. Santana tried hard to blink away the tears that had formed in her eyes. She didn't want to ruin her performance, because she knew how much that meant to Brittany after all this time, and the courage it took for Brittany to sing her heart out. __

_When my head is strong  
>but my heart is weak,<br>I'm full of arrogance and uncertainty.  
>When I can't find the words you teach my heart to speak<br>You make it real for me_

_And I'm running to you baby  
>'Cause you are the only one who'll save me<br>That's why I've been missing you lately  
>'Cause you make it real for me<em>

_Everybody's talking in words I don't understand  
>You got to be the only one who knows just who I am<br>You're shining in the distance, I hope I can make it through  
>'Cause the only place that I want to be is right back home with you<em>

_I guess there's so much more  
>I have to learn.<br>But if you're here with me  
>I know which way to turn.<br>You always give me somewhere,  
>somewhere where I can run.<br>You make it real for me_

_And I'm running to you baby  
>'Cause you are the only one who'll save me<br>That's why i been missing you lately  
>'Cause you make it real for me<br>You make it real for me_

_James Morrison – You Make It Real_

When the song ended, the auditorium erupted with applause. No one knew for whom Brittany had been singing, but everyone had been able to feel the emotion sliding of the words the girl sang. Brittany accepted the applause with a broad smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes. When she got back in to her seat, she choked back a sob.

'Wow B.. that was so beautiful. I don't really know what to say, but there's something I'd like to tell you. C'mere,' Santana said. She pulled Brittany in to a hug and ran her handover Brittany´s back, trying to comfort her. 'Mrs. Pierce, I'll take her outside for a moment, we'll be right back.'

Brittany almost forgot that her mother was there, and she was glad Santana had thought about her. Santana always seemed to notice everything. She let Santana lead her outside of the auditorium, holding her hand. Santana led them over to a bench at the entrance of the park that lay next to the school and sat down, facing Brittany.

'Hey baby, what's wrong? You were amazing, and so beautiful, and you made me cry happy tears. You know, and I sort of never do that,' Santana said, smiling and slowly tracing patterns in the palm of Brittany's hand, which seemed to calm her.

Brittany looked at their hands in Santana's lap and sighed deeply. 'It felt like a relief you know. It was like I made the beginning of leaving the past behind and starting my focus on the future. And while I was singing the song to you, it made me realize.. I really like you Santana. I.. I love you,' she ended in a small voice, looking back quickly to their hands, blushing furiously.

Santana's hand stopped dead in tracing the patterns in Brittany's hand. By now she knew Brittany liked her, but she had never thought she would _love _her already. It made her heart swell and the faint swarm of butterflies in her stomach flap their wings madly.

The look on Brittany's face slowly seemed to shift to sadness. Santana realized she hadn't answered immediately. 'Oh B, don't worry. Look at me,' said Santana, gently pushing Brittany's chin up so she could face her. 'I was just.. overwhelmed. I'd have never dreamed you already _love _me. It just makes me so happy. And, I love you too.'

Brittany's response couldn't have been better. Her lips spread open in to the most beautiful smile Santana had ever seen. With that megawatt smile it seemed like Santana could watch directly in to her soul. What happened next, even though it seemed impossible, was even better.

'San.. can I kiss you?' Brittany asked tentatively.

Santana didn't answer, but slowly brought her face closer to the blonde girl, stopping for a moment when they were just inches apart. She took one of Brittany's hands in her own, and wrapped the other one around her neck. Then she looked Brittany deep in her eyes one more time, closed her eyes, and gently brought their lips together.

**Wow, another chapter done and I wrote a huge one for my standards. I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review, I like comments, suggestions and all those things :). **


	10. I've Got Something To Tell

**Here's another chapter for you! I've had already planned out what the main parts of this chapter were going to be. It's kind of difficult for me to write this, and I really want to do this justice. Also, I tried my best to pick out some songs that would really describe the feelings in this chapter. **

**The thing I think is really cool, is that all the songs in this chapter are from Dutch artists, and since I'm Dutch I thought it would be nice to promote a bit of the Dutch artists. Of course they all have English lyrics (the ones who have lyrics in Dutch mostly aren't good..), but I think they're pretty good :). When I was writing this, I was thinking to whom I should dedicate this chapter, but there are so many people here I could dedicate it to, that I can't specifically choose someone this time. So for everyone who's reading, this one's for you. And this is for love!**

**Oh, one more detail: the flashback is all in italics.**

Things had been going fabulous since the kiss at Brittany's music night. It had been a short kiss, but it was sweet and full of love and tenderness. Both girls had thought Mrs. Pierce noticed something in how they acted around each other when they went back to continue watching the other people perform, but she didn't say anything, for which the girls were grateful at that moment.

Because of Santana's crazy schedule they hadn't been able to see each other much after their big moment. She had been stressed out with lectures about parts of medicine she didn't really care of, but she had been stressing out at the lecture about anorexic patients. She didn't really want to know how bad things could go with them, and besides, she had sadly seen too much of that already with Brittany. It were a painful 45 minutes listening to the sad things and she was shaking by the end of it. Luckily her closest friends at the university knew about Brittany's illness, so they were there to support Santana a bit. They knew Santana was a tough girl, but that she cared about Brittany a lot. They obviously still thought that was in a friendly way only.

Brittany on the other hand had been getting anxious to start school again. She had to do her senior year again next year, but she was glad she could start to get back in her natural rhythm again. Also she had started dancing at home again, and doing some exercises that would make her body stronger. The effects of that were great, because her body had already changed back so much to her healthy old self. Mentally things were going great as well, and she hadn't visited her therapist Kurt in two months. The last time she had seen him was the day before Brittany had confessed her feelings to Santana, and after that it seemed like the last bit of uncertainty had fallen off of her. There was one thing that was nagging in her mind. She was ready to tell her mum about her and Santana, but she was still afraid to do so. She also wanted to tell her dad in some way. Going to visit his grave and tell him first had formed in Brittany's had as an idea to pick up the courage and tell her mum. And she wanted Santana to be there with her.

After two weeks of being unable to see each other, they finally had the chance to meet up on a Friday afternoon at Brittany's. Santana only had morning classes, and she was happy to spend the afternoon with Brittany. It was a sunny day, and the two girls had laid out a blanket on the grass and plopped down on it. Brittany immediately lay down on her back and watched the clouds above them. Santana lay down next to her, sighing happily.

'I missed you so much Britts, these two weeks after the music night were pure torture,' Santana said.

She was watching the clouds as well, and from the corner of her eye she saw Brittany look at her.

'Yeah me too! It feels really good to have you around,' Brittany answered smiling.

Santana looked at Brittany and her brown eyes found the blue orbs she had grown to love so much. She shuffled closer to Brittany and curled up in her side, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist. Brittany giggled, and the girls felt in a comfortable silence, just enjoying their time together and feeling their bodies fitting together so perfectly.

Santana pulled out a blade of grass at Brittany's side and slowly started tracing it up and down the palm of her hand and up her arm. Brittany shivered slightly at the soft touch of the grass first, but got over that quickly and leaned into the feather light touch.

'It's crazy you know,' Brittany said after a few minutes. Santana thought she had missed something Brittany said when she lazily traced the blade of grass up and down Brittany's arm.

'What do you mean, B?' she asked. She really had no idea what Brittany was talking about.

'I mean, we met a few years ago already. We lost contact because you weren't in my year, and now we're here,' she said, smiling.

'I wouldn't have imagined back then that this would ever happen. I didn't even know I liked girls in the first place,' Santana answered, thinking back to the moment where they first met.

_Santana was walking down the hallway on her way to the music teacher's room. Today would be the start of a new project in school, where they would start a band, and try and write their own song to compete with other high schools in town. She had decided to give it at try, because a girl who can play drums is totally cool to have in a band. Santana knew that Puck and Sam would be going, because they wanted to be the star guitarists of the band, but apart from that, Santana didn't know who else was coming. Their high school wasn't that big, but she doubted it would be anyone she knew. _

_When Santana wanted to turn the corner, she heard a bang. Shocked she turned around to see a tall blonde laying on the floor, with her books in front of her. It seemed like she had fallen face first to the ground. Quickly Santana approached the girl, kneeling down to help her up. _

'_Are you okay? How come you fell to the ground?' Santana asked, picking up the girls' books._

'_Thanks, I'm fine,' Brittany said, taking her books from Santana. 'I guess I was kind of daydreaming. I'm on my way to Schuester. I wanted to see if that new band might need a guitarist. I'm a better dancer actually, but I love to play and sing, but I've never let anyone I know hear me sing,' Brittany answered._

'_Ahh, so you're going to go there as well? Me too! I'm Santana by the way, and I play drums. My friends Puck and Sam are trying out for guitarist as well'._

'_I'm Brittany. I'd love to be in the band as well. Everyone always thinks I'm not smart and stuff. Just want to show them I'm good at some things as well,' Brittany said._

_It felt weird, but to Santana the talk she had with Brittany was really comfortable, seeing as they had only just met. _

_Together they entered the classroom where everyone was waiting. That afternoon passed in quick succession. Santana had already been chosen by Mr. Schuester to play the drums for the band, but since there were three people trying out for the position of guitarist, Puck had decided to fill in the position of the bass player, 'because they get all the girls when the drummer usually doesn't get them. And you're a girl San, so I get even more girls now' he had said. _

_They had been jamming and playing some pop songs the rest of the afternoon. After only one practice it already felt like they had been a band for years, and the four of them often met at school to jam or at Santana's house. It immediately felt good and they became close friends that year._

'I was sad for a long time that I was older than all of you. I could only see you during lunch breaks and stuff but we were never in the same class,' Santana said. 'But maybe the reason we lost contact for a while didn't happen for nothing. It brought us to where we are now, B. Maybe it is crazy, but I wouldn't have it any other way.' Santana smiled and nuzzled her head closer in the crook of Brittany's neck.

'Me neither. I'm so happy now San, I really am,' Brittany answered. After a few moments in silence Brittany disentangled herself from Santana and sat up. She looked at her and said: 'I want to tell Dad about us before I tell Mum, San.' Brittany had hardly ever said anything about her dad to Santana, or anyone apart from her family really. It had either hurt too much or she just didn't feel like talking about it. Santana sat up as well and watched Brittany intently, because she knew something that was important for Brittany was coming.

'When my dad died, I wanted him to be buried you know. But mom told us Dad wanted to be cremated, so we did it as he wanted it to be. We buried his ashes at the cemetery though, where it's a part of an art project. There's a pond too,' Brittany said. Santana noticed Brittany was looking sad. She picked up one of her pale hands in her own, and placed a tender kiss on it. Then she just held the blonde's hand in her own and looked up again at Brittany's eyes, encouraging her to go on.

'I haven't been there for a long time you know. I was thinking to go there and talk. Find some courage to tell Mum as well.'

Santana smiled sadly. It tore her heart that Brittany had never got the chance to tell her Dad this in person. 'That sounds like a really good idea, Britt. Did you already think of when you want to go there?' Santana asked.

'Not really, but as soon as possible I think. But I want you to come with me,' Brittany blurted out. She hadn't want to confront Santana in a way like this. Quickly she looked down at their intertwined fingers, blushing. 'That is, if you'd want to come with me of course..' Brittany said, still not looking at Santana.

Santana hadn't been expecting this at all. Her heart swelled with emotion at the thought that Brittany had asked her to visit the place where her dad had found his last place to rest, and the place that changed Brittany's life in such a painful way. She knew how much it would mean for the blonde girl in front of her, to visit that place now that things were getting better and for her to have someone she loved with her. If it were even possible, she loved Brittany even more at that moment, because she know how hard this would be, and to go there to tell something she would never have the chance to tell her dad in real life anymore.

'Oh B, are you sure you want me to come with you? It'll probably be really emotional for you to visit your dad's grave and..' Santana trailed off.

'Yeah I know, but I think it'll feel good to show him that I found love of again. I lost the love of my dad, but I've got you with me now. Does that sound too cheesy?' Brittany asked uncertainly.

'You're adorable B. I'll be glad to come with you, I know how much this means to you. Oh, and you did sound a bit cheesy, but I like it when you do that,' Santana smiled softly. She leaned in and softly pressed her lips against Brittany's. Slowly she let go, and pulled Brittany down to lay back down on the blanket. Now Brittany cuddled in to the smaller girl's side and planted a kiss on Santana's cheek.

'Can we go there tomorrow, San? I don't feel like hiding anymore. I've been hiding enough when I was trying to hide being ill, and when people discovered it, it actually kind of felt good to know that there were people to help me. And now I don't want to hide with you anymore, because I think it would feel awesome to show everyone how much I like you,' Brittany said, nuzzling further in to Santana's side, enjoying that Santana always seemed to be able to calm her with playing with her gold locks.

'If you really think you're ready to tell your dad B, I'll be there with you. It means I have to tell my parents as well, and it still freaks me out a bit, but knowing that I've got you will give me the strength to tell,' Santana said.

'I love you San,' Brittany said.

'I love you too, B,' Santana answered.

Santana had picked Brittany up at home, so they could drive to the cemetery together. She had bought a beautiful bouquet of flowers to take to Mr. Pierce's grave. She wasn't sure if Brittany had thought about it, and since she was going there as well, it just felt right to do so. It was quite a cold day for the start of June, and the sky seemed like rain would be pouring out of it soon, so the flowers would maybe enlighten the dark mood at bit.

When the two girls arrived at the cemetery, Santana stepped out quickly to open Brittany's door. Carefully she helped the tall blonde out of the car. Brittany had been playing with her hands all the way to the cemetery, which Santana had noticed all too well as a sign of nervousness. She tried to be as gently as possible in the car, trying to take away a little of Brittany's discomfort with sending her soft smiles or squeezing her hands slightly.

Santana then got the flowers from the back seat and handed them to Brittany, who looked at the flowers, and had tears forming in her eyes because of the gesture.

'These are beautiful San, it's really sweet you thought of bringing my dad flowers,' Brittany said with a watery smile. Santana smiled back at her, and pulled an arm around her waist, leading them to the entrance of the cemetery. She looked at Brittany and wiped a tear away with her thumb.

Brittany led them to a secluded spot at the back of the cemetery, leaning in to Santana's arm around her. A small path of gravel led them to a kind of open field between the trees. It was a beautiful place. As Brittany had said there was a small pond where a few fish were swimming in. Around the pond there were all tiny monuments, formed like lily leafs. The green marble had the names of people's lost ones engraved in to them.

_It's like someone is watching  
>Like someone is close, I can feel you, so near<em>

_When I talk will you listen  
>'Cause if everything's said, why am I still waiting<br>And the shadows I see look more and more like you did_

Brittany let go of Santana and kneeled down to lay the flowers next to Mr. Pierce's name engraved in the green marble. She started crying softly, and Santana kneeled next to her and started rubbing soft circles on her back, trying to soothe Brittany. Brittany then took a deep breath, trying to make her voice steady.

'Hey Dad, it's me. It's been a while since I visited, right? Last time I was here I was so depressed and I got in to the hospital a week after that. I just couldn't do it anymore. Being without you was so hard, and couldn't deal with it. I had stopped eating and all. I was in the hospital for almost three months. They made me eat and see a therapist to try and deal with things. But don't worry Daddy, I'm doing so much better now. I´m getting better, I don´t need a therapist anymore.´ Brittany stifled a sob and tried to calm herself so she could continue.

_Why do you have to be so far away?_

'_Cause I'm still here_

_Who will be there if I need you today?_

'_Cause I'm still here_

_Stereo – Still Here_

'I still miss you so much Dad. There isn't a day I don't think about you, and it still makes me sad I can't really tell you how happy I'm getting now.' Brittany looked up at Santana, who had tears sliding down her face as well. They sent each other a tiny smile before Brittany looked back to the marble where Mr. Pierce's name was.

'I brought someone with me Dad. It's Santana, I was with her in high school, and she immediately decided to visit me in the hospital. It felt so good to have her around. She really tore me down and really understood the things I was going through. I.. I'm in love with her, Dad,' Brittany couldn't contain her crying any more now. It seemed weird maybe, talking to a marble stone, but for Brittany it really meant a lot. The fact that Santana was there with her meant just as much. Santana had pulled Brittany up so she could envelop her in a tight hug. With the Latina's arms wrapped around her waist, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and cried softly in her shoulder.

'It's okay baby, you were so brave. You really are, and I'm sure your dad will be proud of you, where ever he is,' Santana said, holding the crying blond close to her.

At that moment the sun had started shining. The sunlight broke through the trees that surrounded the area and the light made the place look even more peaceful. A few moments after that it started drizzling.

The girls held each other in their arms, but looked up the sky. It seemed light a magical kind of moment, because above them a rainbow was visible. Brittany looked at Santana and with a huge smile through her tears.

'San, this can't be a co-incident. I think Dad's crying happy tears for us,' Brittany said.

_Maybe it was a big co-incident, but who knew? _ Santana thought. It seemed perfect at that moment. 'I think he is Britt. I told you he was proud of you,' Santana smiled softly, and pulled the tall blonde close once more.

**I decided to split this chapter in two, so we won't have all confessions in one chapter. Brittany's mum and Santana's parents are up next, and I'll make sure their close friends know as well obviously. But somehow their parent's reactions seem more important to me (but I think everyone who is close to them counts as much anyway) because Brittany obviously doesn't have her father with her any more, and actually through that is how these two got closer in the end.**

**And since I don't have any experience with what's coming up, I have some awesome people that are helping me out!**


	11. Don't You Feel Afraid

**Sooo, here is the next part I promised you! Sorry I didn't post it yesterday as I promised, but I was a little too busy celebrating my birthday I guess.**

**I thought it wouldn't be a good thing to keep you all waiting too long, and reviews keep me going. I don't have much to have much to tell you guys here, only maybe that there are more of the Dutch songs in here than in the last chapter, where I told you all I would be using some songs. But obviously that kind of changed since I split up the two chapters. I want to thank everyone who helped me by telling their story about coming out, because it really helped me a lot to know that everyone has their own story. I really hope that the way I will write them in this chapter will be realistic enough! Special thanks to DreamsAreGone, HeyaBrittana, ontheedge19 and especially takeadifferentnumber (former FinishWhatYouStart) for being there to talk and everything. You girls rock!**

Brittany's tearful confession at her dad's grave that she was in love with her best friend, a girl, had given Santana some more courage to tell her parents the same thing. She had been talking a lot about it with Brittany, because she was so uncertain what would be the best way to tell them. Conclusion was, there is never the perfect time to tell something important like this. In the end she decided to tell them as soon as possible, because she didn't want to hide and sneakily plant a kiss on Brittany's cheek when her parents could walk in to their living room any moment, or not be able to hold Brittany in her arms while watching a movie. She had decided to tell them after her last big exam where Santana had to take a medical history of a patient, showing her techniques in talking to patient and getting the useful information out of them.

_I could wait 'till the day I die_

_for something real that I can't deny._

_Gonna give myself a fighting chance_

_and find somebody who understands._

_Di-rect – Times Are Changing_

Santana was on her way home after the exam and was in a particularly good mood, since she had scored an A in the test and her teacher had complimented her on her relaxed attitude and being so understanding for the patient she was talking to. Santana had changed a lot in these few months.

During dinner Santana's nerves had started to kick in, but she kept her cool until both her and her parents had finished dinner. Then when she wanted to clear her throat, her mum started talking before she did.

'Santana baby, you've been so calm yet so jumpy for the past few weeks. Your dad and I didn't want to stress you out by asking while you were working so hard for medicine, but we are a little worried about you. Is there something you haven't been telling us? It's not about Brittany right? She seemed to be doing so well,' Mrs. Lopez said.

´No Mum, Brittany's great, I told you that, she's not seeing a therapist anymore,' Santana answered, hoping her voice didn't betray her. Of course Brittany was doing so much better now, but it seemed like Mrs. Lopez knew that Brittany was involved in Santana changing so much.

'What is it then? You're not taking drugs or something are you?' Mr. Lopez asked.

'Mum, Dad, stop it. I'm not smoking, not taking drugs, not in life danger and I'm also not pregnant or whatever. Please just give me a chance to tell this, because I'm scared as hell to tell you,' Santana said, looking down at her empty plate. Her mum accidentally interrupting her plan to tell them everything about Brittany had thrown her off balance and her courage seemed to slowly slip away and change her mood. But she had promised to Brittany that they would both tell their parents tonight. _Brittany, _Santana thought. Thinking of her blonde hair and the blue, piercing eyes she could so easily drown into, Santana took a deep breath and looked up at her parents.

'I haven't been completely honest with you lately. I wasn't sure about things myself, and I thought that unless I didn't know for sure, I wouldn't tell you. But the last few months have changed me a lot, not only being in med school. I learned in med school even more of the respect people should have for each other, and I already accepted everyone for who they are. But med school was only a small part. Brittany's been so important for me, even though she needed me so much herself. I- I'm.. I'm in love with her. And she's in love with me,' Santana said, looking back at her plate, too scared for her parents reaction's.

There was a minute of silence at the Lopez dinner table which was unbearable for Santana. She stifled a sob and tried not to cry. 'Please don't hate me,' she almost whispered. At that moment Mrs. Lopez was snapped out of her reverie, and got up to hug Santana.

'Oh mija, how could I ever hate you? I'm so proud of you. You're going to be a wonderful doctor, and from what I've heard from you, you were meant so much for Brittany when she was ill. I have to be honest that I didn't see it coming that you would be in love with her, or a girl for that matter, but that doesn't matter to me. I am proud of you just the way you are, I mean it,' Mrs. Lopez said. She gave Santana a kiss on her hair and then looked up at her husband, who was still staring into nothingness. 'Carlos, why don't you say anything?' Mrs. Lopez asked. Mr. Lopez furrowed his eyebrows and seemed to only just notice that he had been silent all the while.

'Oh, right. Santana are you sure that this isn't something Brittany talked you into? Are you sure about this?' he asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

'What the hell, Dad? You would really think I would let myself talk into loving someone, are you serious?' Santana looked up, her temper rising and tears forming in her eyes. 'Of course I'm sure! I've known about this for a couple of years now but I didn't want to tell you because this was exactly what I was afraid of! Damn! I was just waiting until there was someone I was so sure about that this wouldn't be 'just a fase' or whatever you want to call it.'

Mr. Lopez stretched out his hand to grab Santana's in his own, but she flinched away. 'Mija, listen. I just wanted to make sure. I will really have to get used to the idea. Somehow.. I've just always imagined myself taking my grandson to go fishing or my granddaughter to the beach with your mother. I just need to accept that the chances aren't so big that's going to happen anymore.. I would have really loved to do that. But Santana, I hope Brittany makes you happy, because that will be most important after all.'

With that, he stood up and wrapped an arm around both Santana and Mrs. Lopez. They stood there together for a while when Santana spoke up.

'Thanks. I was just so scared.. I have to let Brittany know, she was so afraid for me as well.' With that Santana got up, gave her parents a slight smile and walked upstairs.

Brittany lay down on top of the covers of her bed, with a book next to her. She had been trying to read, but her thoughts kept wondering to Santana. She knew that at that moment the Latina girl was probably telling her parents that they weren't just friends. Santana didn't have any clue how her parents would react, but she was sure it wouldn't be immediately rainbows and sunshine. The two girls had been texting back and forth before dinner, Brittany trying to give Santana some more courage and telling her she would tell her mum when they went out to walk the dog just before bed. Usually it was those few moments where Brittany and her mum talked about serious topics and it also had been one of the moments in the past when Mrs. Pierce had talked Brittany in to searching help for her anorexia.

Santana had promised Brittany to text her as soon as possible, so that's why Brittany kept to her room. Of course she was a little scared to tell her mum, but she was more afraid of how Santana's parents would react. Not wanting to make her mum suspicious, she pretended she wanted to read a book that Mike had gotten for her a few weeks before she left the hospital. Brittany ended up just going through the pages without taking in a word. She had dropped the book and picked up her pink mp3 player, putting it on shuffle and closing her eyes. For a few moments she tried not to think, but it didn't work.

After staring out in front of her, Brittany felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She paused her mp3 player and unlocked her screen so she could read the text.

**Baby, is it okay if I call you now? Xoxo S**

Instead of typing out an answer, Brittany dialed Santana's number and the brunette picked up after only three rings.

'San, how did it go? I was so anxious, I couldn't concentrate on doing anything,' Brittany said.

'Don't be afraid baby, calm down. It actually went way better than I expected. Mum had already noticed I was different the last few weeks, and she thought something had happened to you. Dad seriously considered me being on drugs for a moment I think. They asked me exactly when I wanted to tell them,' Santana answered.

'S, you know you haven't answered yet, right? Can you please get over with this because I can't wait any longer,' Brittany said, feeling anxious again. She heard Santana chuckle softly. 'Baby, this is not funny okay?' Brittany said again.

'B, I've got some good news!' Santana chanted through the phone. 'They are okay with it! I'm so happy! They didn't expect me at all to be gay, but Mum told me she was proud of me anyway. Dad still needs a little time to get used to the idea he said, and at first I thought he was going to take it badly. But he said he's happy when you make me happy, so I guess that's good. I'm so happy Britt!' Santana almost squealed the last few words.

Brittany couldn't believe what she had just heard. Santana had just told her parents she was in love with a girl, expecting them to probably kick her out of the house, and they just didn't. This was best news Brittany had heard in weeks, and it gave her some courage for later that night, when she would tell her mum the same thing.

'Wow, I just can't.. I'M SO HAPPY SAN! I'm jumping up and down now like a little kid. Oh my god, they really said that all?' Brittany almost shouted through the phone.

'You're adorable when you're happy B. Yeah, that's really what they said. Dad said he had always imagined taking his grandkids fishing and stuff, but that's all. I'm so relieved now. I really thought I would have most trouble telling my parents, but since that's over I think I'm ready to tell everyone. I want to show everyone how much I love you,' Santana said.

Brittany smiled and sat back down at her bed. Her heart was still racing with excitement.

'I love you too S. I am so proud of you! Let's keep our fingers crossed for my mum,' Brittany said.

'Of course baby. You're telling her tonight as well, right? I would keep my fingers crossed until there's blisters on them if I had to. I'm sure your mum's going to be cool though,' Santana said.

'Aww, no blisters San. I'll just think about you all the time when I'm telling her. I've got to go now though, I think we're about to go. I'll call you when I get back,' Brittany replied.

'Okay B, good luck. And I will keep my fingers crossed. Love you,' Santana answered.

'Love you too,' Brittany said. With that she ended the call and dropped her head in her cushions for a moment. The biggest grin was on her face. She was so happy Santana's parents had reacted okay about her daughter being gay.

Having a few moments left before heading down to walk the dog with her mum, Brittany put her mp3 player back on and continued the song she was listening before Santana had called.

_Don't you feel afraid of what they might say.  
>Don't you feel it rise, feel the pressure rise.<br>Don't you feel afraid, just be true to you.  
>No don't you feel afraid there's no need to.<em>

_Krezip – Don't You Feel Afraid_

Brittany was walking with her mum and their dog Charity down the street. They were making small talk on their way to the lake. A few streets away from their house there was a beautiful lake where patches of tall grass stood around. It was the perfect place for swans and other birds to bring up their little ones. Charity wasn't the type of dog that ran after all sorts of birds. She only made soft noises when they walked with her close to the lake, but she had never attacked a bird before. That's why this was the Pierces favorite place to walk with her, because they could see the sun set here and sinking in to the far end of the lake, making the lake look a deep red.

When Brittany and her mum arrived at their usual bench – the one that marked they had walked half a mile from their home – they sat down and took in the deep shade of orange from the rays of sunlight. Brittany fidgeted for a moment and then spoke up.

'Mum, there's something I've got to tell you. I just can't keep it in any longer. I told you how important Santana has been for me these past few months right?' Brittany spoke up.

'Of course I remember that Brittany, I've never heard you say one word about the girl that wasn't positive. She's really a friend to be proud of,' Mrs. Pierce said.

'Yeah, she is,' Brittany said, smiling. For a moment her thoughts went again to Santana. When she had finished talking to the brunette on the phone, the song she was listening seemed perfect. It could exactly have been something Santana would say to her to calm her down. _Don't you feel afraid, _that's what Brittany thought. She felt warm inside thinking about how lucky she was to have her.

'Mum, she's not just a friend anymore. We're in love. I'm.. bisexual,' Brittany said, looking at her mum.

It was silent for a few second, and then, weirdly enough, Mrs. Pierce started chuckling. Brittany looked horrified at her mum.

'Mum, what's so funny about that? I am telling you something that has been really difficult for me, and you start laughing?' Brittany said, looking scared.

'I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it like that. I think I already knew there was more going on between you two. The way you talk about her and how different Santana seems around you, I just think I already knew, but I didn't want to confront you with it. I'm really happy for you and I totally don't care at all that you're with a girl now. I'm proud of you and this won't change it,' Mrs. Pierce said.

'Aww thank you mum, it means a lot. But please promise me one thing: don't ever laugh at me like that anymore, it's terrifying,' Brittany said.

'I promise, sweetie. You'll have to promise me two things in return though,' Mrs. Pierce said. 'One, make sure you make Santana happy and she keeps you happy, and two, invite the girl over for dinner so we can have a nice little chat.'

'Mum, no! You're not going to give her the 'don't-mess-with-my-daughter-or-I'll-hurt-you' talk right?' Brittany said.

'Haha, don't worry sweetie. I just want to get to know the girl who makes my daughter so happy a little better, is that so wrong?' Mrs. Pierce laughed.

'No, but please just don't embarrass me okay?' Brittany answered.

'I won't, don't worry. Invite her over for next week and we'll cook for her together. I bet she loves everything you do anyway,' Mrs. Pierce said.

After a few minutes they stood up and walked home, although Brittany was closer to bouncing home. She was so happy and she couldn't wait to tell Santana. They could finally stop hiding.

**Thanks for reading! I just want to make sure that I know it's not always rainbows and sunshine when a person comes out, but I hate writing angst. So I opted for this way where they're not having more trouble than only getting used to the idea. I hope you understand!**

**And please review, because it makes me write fasterrrrr!**


	12. Food and Fleeting Kisses

**Yay, I've got 50 reviews now, and all thanks because of you guys! It's nice to know people out there are actually reading this story, and all the beautiful comments are making me smile every time I get an email with a review, an alert or being put on a list of favorites in the greatest stories around here. I've been studying like crazy all week and I have a few days more ahead of me, and then I'll finally be finished with my oncology exams. But writing another hopefully good chapter for you guys gets my mind of things I've been learning and other things I'd rather not remember. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Brittany was sitting on a bench at the train station, enjoying the late summer sun. She always loved the feeling of the sun warming her skin and relaxing with her eyes closed. Tonight was no different, except for the part that she wasn't relaxed. She was waiting for Santana at the train station, but the thing was that Santana didn't know. They had agreed to set up the dinner with Mrs. Pierce after Santana's finals. Her last exam of the year had been that afternoon, and if she had done well enough, her summer holidays would start that night.

Santana had been working for hours on end the last few weeks and reading massive amounts of medical literature because this test was about everything she had been learning the whole year. Due to that the girls hadn't been able to see each other for over a week and they had only been in touch through a few calls and texts. Brittany had been texting Santana every few hours to encourage her with messages like _'You're my favorite doctor, I know you can do it baby'_ and _'only a few more days until our holidays!'_, which made Santana smile every time she got a text and forget for a moment how tired she was of studying.

Tonight was the night of dinner at the Pierce's, and Santana was allowed to sleep over at Brittany's place. Because Brittany knew they would have to spend a great deal of the night with Mrs. Pierce, she wanted to surprise the Latina girl. She knew the exam ended at 4:30PM, and that Santana would be at the train station around 6:30PM, so here she was waiting for her. She had texted Santana immediately after her exam though.

**Baby, how did it go? I bet you aced it! Xoxo B**

**It was a pretty tough one, but I think I've got a B at least. That's my favorite letter anyway . XX S**

**Oh, stop sweet talking me! Told you, you would do great! I'm proud of you, Xoxo B**

**Who said it was the B of Brittany? Kidding, of course it means you! Can't wait to see you. XX S**

**No more kidding Dr. Lopez! Which compartment of the train are you in? Xoxo B**

**Sounds pretty hot huh, me as a doctor? Always the last of 6 compartments, why? XX S**

Brittany didn't answer after that on purpose. It would be ten more minutes until Santana's train arrived, and she knew where she would have to wait for her. She was a little nervous to surprise her in public though, and she hoped Santana wouldn't be scared or something. They hadn't really had much time to spend together since they both told their parents about their feelings for each other, so she wasn't completely sure how Santana would react to a gesture like this, but the biggest part of Brittany thought and hoped she liked the surprise.

After sitting in the sun for another couple of minutes, Brittany heard the bells indicating a train was approaching. She stood up and picked up the red tulips she had brought with her. She didn't bring roses on purpose, because she had read something about tulips and red ones in particular that made her choose these flowers. And because she knew that tulips were a trademark of the Netherlands, it would seem cool that she would give them since she was half Dutch herself.

The train screeched to a halt and the doors of the last compartment stopped exactly in front of Brittany. It wasn't busy at the train station, so there were only a handful of people around. The doors opened and there she was. Santana got off the train looking tired, wearing her glasses instead of her contacts because of the exam and carrying a duffel bag with her because she would head to Brittany's immediately after she got back in town.

Although Santana looked really tired, having bags under her eyes from the long hours of studying and just having been through a three hour long exam, her hair slightly disheveled, Brittany still thought she looked beautiful. She wasn't sure how to put it in to words, but seeing Santana like this was as if she was allowed to see her in a more vulnerable way or something, and that meant a lot. It made the butterflies in Brittany's stomach fly high and a smile spread on her face.

'Santana?', Brittany said, trying to get the brunette's attention. She obviously hadn't seen Brittany because her head snapped to the side when she heard her name being called. Looking around she saw her favorite tall blonde standing where she had just got off the train.

'Britt! Wow, what are you doing here?' Santana, said surprised. She walked over to Brittany and dropped the duffel bag at their feet, pulling her in for a tight hug. Then she pulled back to look at Brittany, but kept arms loosely around the taller girl's waist, while Brittany had an arm around her neck.

'Just wanted to surprise you by picking you up. Thought it would be nice to have a little time to ourselves since Mum probably won't stop talking to you all night now,' Brittany chuckled.

'Aww that's really sweet of you! So that's why you wanted to know which compartment I was in right?' Santana asked.

'Yup, that's why. Do you know how good it feels that I can just hold you like this while everyone can see us? At first I thought you might be scared or something,' Brittany said.

Santana looked left and right and only saw a few older people watching them. The rest of the people didn't seem to care in the slightest that two girls were holding each other close, indicating that they weren't just friends. That fact made Santana smile and made her do something she actually didn't expect of herself yet.

'The only reason I could be scared at the moment is when there would be someone saying something mean that would hurt you. But let them talk, it's only you and me that matters right?' Santana said. She looked deep into Brittany's beautiful blue eyes, and leaned in to bring her lips to meet Brittany's. She pulled her in closer and they shared a gentle kiss surrounded by people who might judge, but at that moment they couldn't care less.

_You and me together  
>through the days and nights.<br>I don't worry cause everything's gonna be all right.  
>People keep talking<br>They can say what they like  
>but all I know is everything's gonna be alright.<em>

_Alicia Keys – No One_

Brittany pulled back after a few minutes, her eyes fluttering open.

'That was like the best kiss I had so far. I love you,' Brittany said.

'I love you too, B. Shall we get going? I don't want to miss the bus, I'm tired enough already,' Santana said.

'That's okay. Wait, I got you something,' Brittany answered, showing Santana the red tulips and handing them to her. 'I got you tulips instead of roses because I read that you give someone red tulips when you want to tell them you love them, and they're a little Dutch like me. Oh, and I thought roses are a little overrated.' Brittany blushed a little while explaining the meaning of the flowers.

Santana smiled widely at Brittany and gave her a peck on the lips first. 'Britt, you didn't have to get me anything! They're beautiful!' Santana said. She inhaled the tulips' scent and gave Brittany another peck on the lips. 'And the meaning of the flowers is really cute.'

Brittany smiled widely at Santana's last comment. 'I like doing cute things for cute people, you know.' She picked up Santana's bag and reached for her hand. 'Now let's go'.

The Latina smiled widely at her and hand in hand they walked to the bus station.

Brittany held open the door for Santana when they reached her home. Before dropping her duffel bag at the foot of the stairs, Santana reached inside it to take out a box of chocolates she had brought for Mrs. Pierce. Brittany chuckled when she realized what Santana had taken out of her bag. 'Oh, you're so going to get in her good books with that,' she said.

Together the two girls walked in to the kitchen, where Mrs. Pierce was sitting reading a book. There were various ingredients on the counter, ready to be made in to a delicious dinner.

'Hey mum, Santana's here,' Brittany said.

'Hi Mrs. Pierce. Erm, I've got you these. Thanks for having me over tonight,' Santana said, getting shy and still standing at the kitchen table while Brittany had sat down already. She gave the chocolates to Mrs. Pierce.

'Oh Santana darling, you're not getting shy now, are you? I thought Brittany told you not to be shy around me, I'm not judging you girls. And please call me Helen. Mrs. Pierce makes me sound like an old lady,' Helen chuckled.

'Yeah, she did. It's just..' Santana trailed off.

'I understand that you're relationship with Brittany is different from what it was before you visited here, but don't let yourself be uncomfortable around here. Things only changed in a positive way I guess. Thanks for the chocolates by the way, you really didn't have to do that sweetie,' Helen told Santana, who was smiling now.

'Thanks, Helen. I'm glad you don't judge,' Santana said.

'Of course not. So tell me, who'd get you those nice tulips?' Helen asked.

'Brittany got them for me. Tulips are Dutch flowers, and you're supposed to give red ones to a person you love,' Santana said.

Helen smirked. It was adorable to see these two girls so in love. She was proud of her daughter for getting so far after all the trouble she had been trough, and now enjoying life so much that she also could make someone else happy with that.

'Ahh, that's my hopeless romantic daughter doing something like that,' she laughed.

'Mum! I'm not hopeless,' Brittany huffed. Santana smiled at Brittany for that.

'Of course you're not, but it's cute you got Santana flowers. I'll put them in a vase for you so they look still as nice as they do tomorrow. Brittany, why don't you show Santana the guest room while I start making dinner? You can help me after that,' Helen said.

'The guest room? Why can't she sleep in my bed?' Brittany asked.

'Go on, just show her,' Helen answered.

'Britt, it's okay. Don't get angry with your mum,' Santana muttered, not wanting Brittany to get in trouble with her mum for something like this. Truth was, she thought it would have been really nice to go to sleep with Brittany in her arms, but also understood that Mrs. Pierce wouldn't let them sleep in the same bed immediately.

'Fine. I'll show you the guestroom,' Brittany said, clearly disappointed her mother wouldn't budge.

She took Santana's hand in her own and lead her back in to the hallway and took her upstairs. After a short tour of the upper floor to show her the guestroom, the bathroom and Brittany's bedroom (where they shared a couple of fleeting kisses) they went back downstairs and back in to the kitchen. Mrs. Pierce was already stirring in a pan on the stove, delicious smells wafting around the place.

'Ahh, there you are. Brittany, could you check on these few pots for a moment? I forgot to bring some dessert from the supermarket, so I'm going to drive there real quick to get us something nice. What's your favorite dessert Santana?' Helen asked.

'Oh, please don't bring anything too fancy. I'm sure I'd like anything you're getting,' Santana said.

'Don't be so modest Santana, I didn't ask what you would like for dessert for nothing,' Helen said, laughing.

'Just bring something with chocolate, Mum, she likes that. San, stop being so modest, you really don't have to do that,' Brittany said, stirring around some noodles to prevent them from sticking to the pan. Both Mrs. Pierce and Brittany laughed at Santana blushing a little. Mrs. Pierce left with the promise to bring something with chocolate in it for dessert.

Santana walked up to where Brittany was now chopping some vegetables to go with the noodles, and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist from behind. She placed a soft kiss on Brittany's bare shoulder and placed her head on her shoulder to watch Brittany work. She felt her shudder for a moment at the skin contact, but saw a smile spread across her face, together with a slight blush.

'I could stay like this for a long time, really makes me feel good,' Santana sighed happily.

Brittany smiled and placed a kiss on Santana's cheek. 'Me too, especially a cuddle like this. You know, Mum really likes you I think. Still sucks she won't let you sleep in my bed.'

'I like your mum too, she's really cool about us. And don't worry, that's normal I guess. Any other parent would say that,' Santana answered, while her hand traced some doodles on Brittany's stomach over her t-shirt.

'Yeah, I guess,' Brittany said. Shortly after that she finished chopping the vegetables and putting them in another pan to cook, she turned around in Santana's embrace and pulled her close. She took off Santana's glasses and pressed their lips together. They moved their lips gently against each other. Then, Santana slowly let her tongue run against Brittany's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Brittany opened her lips a little wider, and let their tongues slide against each other, dancing for dominance. She deepened the kiss a little and let her hands tangle in Santana's dark brown strands of hair, while the shorter girl still had her arms around the blonde's waist.

At that moment the world seemed only to be about them, being together in each other's arms, kissing the girl they loved and not a care in the world. They didn't hear Mrs. Pierce re-enter the house until she coughed quietly, not wanting to ruin their moment and make them feel awkward.

The two girls jumped apart and looked like a deer caught in headlights. Both girls blushed furiously, Brittany a bright red and even Santana showed a tinge of pink through her tan skin. They both looked around the kitchen awkwardly, Brittany immediately turning around to check the noodles and vegetables, and Santana leaning against the counter, looking awkward.

'Sorry to interrupt you girls. I saw you two, but don't worry, no awkwardness okay?' Helen said, smirking but also smiling.

'Okay Mrs. Pierce,' Santana said, still looking awkward. It was awkward to be found kissing someone, but just being out and kissing a girl made Santana still a little awkward.

'I thought I told you to call me Helen, dear,' Helen told her, trying to look stern but miserably failing.

'I'm sorry Helen. Can I help with something else for dinner?' Santana asked.

'Yeah, why don't you set the table? Cutlery's in the most left drawer, plates on the upper shelf there together with the glasses, and set some wine glasses as well. I'll get us some wine,' Helen said. She left the kitchen to get some wine from the pantry.

Santana set to work and got the cutlery, plates and glasses. She noticed that Brittany was chuckling while she made some sauce for the noodles.

'What's up B?' Santana asked.

'Mum hardly drinks wine, only during Christmas, birthdays and other important celebrations. This is just so cool!' Brittany said. Santana smiled and moved around the table to give Brittany a kiss on her cheek.

'Oh really? I bet she likes me, but hopefully you like me more,' Santana said, smirking.

'Yup, I do. Here, try this. Tasty enough? I hope you like it since we're eating vegetarian tonight,' Brittany said, holding up a wooden spoon with some sauce on it. Santana let Brittany give her some of the sauce with the spoon and closing her eyes when the delicious taste of the sauce went through her mouth. She never knew Brittany was such a good cook.

'Mmm, I didn't know you were such a good cook B, this tastes really good,' Santana said.

Brittany chuckled. 'There's so much about me you don't know yet,' she said and she winked.

'Try me,' Santana said, stepping closer to Brittany.

Santana hadn't noticed she had a little of the sauce left on the corner of her mouth. Instead of speaking, Brittany reached out and slowly ran her finger over the corner of Santana's mouth, while looking deep in to her dark brown eyes. They seemed to change to an even darker shade of brown when Brittany brought her finger to Santana's lips, allowing her to take the sauce of her finger.

'You had some sauce on your face,' Brittany deadpanned. She noticed Santana's eyes still were darker than usual, and there was definitely some tension in the air. She leaned forward and gave Santana a wet kiss on her lips. When the taller girl opened her eyes she noticed that Santana's were still closed, making the moment last.

'You're really cute when you react like that San,' Brittany said, smiling at how she could affect the girl she loved so easily.

'Your lips tasted even better than the sauce,' Santana answered, her eyes fluttering open.

'I know baby, that's why you love me so much,' Brittany smirked. She turned back to the food, and turned off the heat. 'Dinner's ready by the way.'

Then Mrs. Pierce entered the room with a bottle of her favorite white wine. She filled the glasses while Santana helped Brittany to put food on the plates and place them on the dinner table.

They ate dinner in a relative silence, commenting every now and then on Brittany's cooking skills, which made her glow with pride. It was a simple dinner, but getting compliments from Santana and her mum about something else she was good at besides dancing really made her feel good. The fact she wasn't so good in academics didn't really matter now.

When dinner was over Mrs. Pierce wanted to make a toast. She told the girls how proud she was of them, and how it made her really happy to see them in love while she lost the love of her life. It was a beautiful moment, and Santana squeezed Brittany's hand when tears formed in her and her mother's eyes.

While they finished their glasses of wine, they made some small talk about Santana being in med school, some of the annoying kids in Mrs. Pierce's class and how Brittany was excited to spend the summer holidays. When Mrs. Pierce finished her glass of wine way before the two girls did, Brittany decided to try again asking her mum why Santana had to sleep in the guest room.

'Mum, why can't Santana just sleep in my bed? It'll be just like having a sleepover with a friend, except she isn't just a friend. I don't see why she can't,' Brittany started.

'But Brittany, you two are together now. As a parent I can't just let you girls sleep in one bed together immediately,' Helen said. Actually she didn't really mind if the girls would spend the night together, she just thought it would be better to play the responsible parent for now.

'Oh come one Mum, it's not like we're having sex or something!' Brittany said, not really understanding why her mum made this so hard on her. She really wanted to spend the night with Santana, but she thought she wasn't ready to actually _sleep _with her.

Santana, who had been sipping her wine while listening to the two women talking, spit out her wine over the table in shock. Hearing Brittany talk about sex so openly with her mum was something she definitely wasn't used to.

'Erm.. I think Santana made it clear enough you girls don't,' Helen smirked. She sat in silence for a moment, and then spoke up again. 'Fine. Brittany, why don't you show Santana where she will spend the night now? I'll do the dishes and probably heading to bed early. My class starts at 8:30AM so I've got to be up early.'

Brittany squealed in delight and jumped up from her chair. She gave her mum a bone crushing hug and smiled brightly. 'Thanks Mum! I knew you would say yes in the end!'

Up in Brittany's bedroom the two girls quickly put on their pajamas and brushed their teeth. It was Brittany's idea to watch a horror movie, because she knew Santana wasn't afraid of anything, so it seemed, and it would give her an extra excuse to cuddle closer to Santana and nuzzle in the crook of her neck when she was scared.

They lay cuddled up the whole movie and as expected the movie was really scary and Brittany took her chances cuddling close to Santana. The Latina girl didn't mind at all, she pulled Brittany closer every time when she was scared. To calm her down she softly stroked her hair and gave her soft kisses on her forehead.

When the movie ended, Brittany turned the TV off with the remote that lay next to her and turned off all the lights except for a small lamp on her night stand that looked like a candle. The room was almost dark now.

'I'm glad Mum changed her mind about letting you sleep here San. I think she really thought for a moment we did have sex already..' Brittany trailed off.

She noticed Santana's eyes were unfocused, like she was deep in thought. Brittany waited another few seconds before she spoke up again. 'San? Did you hear what I just said?'

Suddenly Santana snapped back from her thoughts, looking Brittany deep in to her beautiful blue eyes.

'Do you want to already?' Santana said.

'What do you mean, San?' Brittany asked, not immediately grasping what the Latina meant.

'You told your mum we're not having sex yet. But would you want to? It seemed so when you said that to her,' Santana said, keeping her eyes locked with Brittany.

'No! Erm… yeah. No, well, just not yet because I don't feel like I'm ready yet. But when I'm ready, you're the only person I would want to share that with,' Brittany said.

Santana released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Of course she wanted to have sex with Brittany when the time was there, but it just felt too early maybe. And she really wanted their first time to be special. She didn't want it to be their first time to just have sex, but to make love. There was also another thing she wanted to ask Brittany first.

_I've never opened up to anyone,  
>So hard to hold back<br>when I'm holding you in my arms.  
>We don't need to rush this<br>Let's just take it slow._

'B, I would never want to push you for this. We promised each other to take things slow, and we won't do things when one of us isn't ready for it. Besides, I want our first time to be special, and I just don't want it to be our first time having sex, but the first time to make love to each other,' Santana said, blushing at how cheesy that probably sounded.

'It's really sweet of you to say that San. I'm glad you understand,' Brittany answered.

'There is something I want to ask you though. I've been meaning to ask it officially for a few weeks, but with all the tests and stuff the right moment just didn't come. And now it is, so.. Brittany, will you please, please be my girlfriend?' Santana asked.

The biggest grin that Santana had ever seen on Brittany's face appeared. A single tear ran down her cheek when she planted a passionate kiss on Santana's lips. She opened her eyes and answered with the huge smile still there. 'Yes, but only if you'll be mine!'

'I would love to, B. I'm really glad to call you my girlfriend, it feels so good to say that,' Santana chuckled.

'Yeah, it does. I'm yours S, proudly so,' she answered.

With that, Santana pulled Brittany closer to give her a passionate kiss like the one they had earlier that night in the kitchen. They would take things slow, but neither of the girls minded waiting for each other to be ready when they could share kisses like these.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far.<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life.<br>So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight._

_Lady Antebellum – Just A Kiss_

**Please review!**


	13. Waiting For A Girl Like You

**Wow, it was awesome to read all your reviews and only hear positive things about this story! It's incredible, you all are! When I haven't thanked you personally for your review, alert or favorite yet, I'm sorry, but I'll try to do that as quickly as possible! **

**I've been planning what I want to happen in the upcoming chapters already, and I've been given a few really good suggestions for things to write, but I wanted to start off with just a sweet chapter combining Brittana with my own ideas of adorable girlfriends to make you all happy. Well, I hope so. Let's say it's my early Christmas present to you all. **

**Oh, and this is for the one of the most awesome girls I know. You coming up with the idea for this date was really cool, and I'd definitely take you to a place like that if I could. **

A few rays of sunshine were creeping through the curtains that weren't fully closed, lighting up Brittany's room just enough to make out the colors of every piece of furniture in the room, and the two girls who were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. The taller blonde lay on her back, her head tilting to the side slightly, on one half of a big fluffy pillow. Her arms were wrapped around the smaller brunette who was cuddled up in her side, her head on the blonde's chest, with her brown hair spread around her face. One of Santana's tan arms was around Brittany's waist.

When the sun slowly started to creep higher in the sky, there was more sunlight that entered the room. Brittany woke up but kept her eyes closed, because she thought of the dream she had been having. It had been such a good dream. She and Santana were on a trip through Europe and Santana had been planning all kinds of romantic surprises in the big cities they visited.

The images of the dream started to fade as soon as Brittany regained her full consciousness. She fluttered her eyes open and gave them a few seconds to adjust to the light in the room. It was then that she saw that the smaller brunette, _her girlfriend_, was still peacefully sleeping. She had been really tired after the exam so it was no surprise the girl was still asleep.

Carefully Brittany lifted her head a little to take a look at the beautiful girl laying so close to her. _My God, she's so beautiful, _Brittany thought. She was having a hard time not to touch Santana to softly tuck a strand of brown, silky hair behind her ear or just to kiss her gently on her forehead.

Instead Brittany admired the sight in front of her, but she started whispering a sweet little love song that she wanted to sing to Santana one day, but didn't dare to do that yet. The song told all Brittany's feelings about the girl in her arms perfectly.

_I'm watching your shadow cut by the moon,  
>peaceful I wait for the dawn.<br>These moments in silence are all that I need,  
>the softness of hearing you breathe.<br>And I know it doesn't get better than this,  
>funny it starts with just one little kiss. <em>

_Your ups and your downs, powers and fears  
>Your presence fulfils my desire.<br>You're all that I've wished for,  
>You're more than I need, you're right where I wanna be.<em>

_Baby all I know you're no longer alone  
>We've started a home of our own love<br>All my love is yours, you're no longer alone  
>We've started a home of our own love <em>

_Anouk – Our Own Love_

'Best wakeup call ever,' Santana mumbled and nuzzled closer to Brittany if that were even possible.

Of course Brittany hadn't expected Santana to wake up from the song where she whispered her heart out to the girl in her arms. She was still a little insecure to pour out her feeling so openly.

'W-what did you hear, San?' Brittany asked, hoping that her voice didn't give her away.

'Like I said, baby, best wakeup call ever. I was having this awesome dream and at first I didn't like it that I woke up, but then I heard you, and I instantly forgot the dream,' Santana said, her face still surrounded by her chocolate brown locks. Brittany didn't see the lazy smile that was there.

'But.. I thought it was like too much, maybe,' Brittany said, definitely insecure now.

Santana noticed that Brittany was uncomfortable about what happened, so she carefully propped herself up on one elbow. With the arm that she had around Brittany's waist, she reached out to cup the blonde's cheek and made sure blue eyes looked directly in her own brown ones.

'B, this was like the best night I've had in my life. I fell asleep in your arms and I felt like nothing could hurt me ever again. Then for once I didn't dream about medication but about my beautiful girlfriend, but the best part was that I woke up to you whispering a perfect love song to me. Don't worry, it wasn't too much. It was perfect, really.' To prove her point Santana leaned in and gently kissed Brittany on her lips. When she pulled back, Santana tucked a strand of gold behind Brittany's ear.

'Good morning beautiful,' she said, smiling.

'Good morning, San,' Brittany answered, blushing. 'Just couldn't help myself.'

'I'd be singing love songs to you every morning if I had a voice as good as yours, B. Try not to be insecure about us, okay? I love you, and I'm so, so glad that you want to be with me,' Santana said, still looking straight in to Brittany's eyes so she could show her all the emotions she was trying to put in to words.

'I love you too, San. I'm just way too lucky to have you. You know, you've seen all the crap I was and that still isn't completely gone, but you stuck with me anyway. Having you with me is even better than the best dream I could dream,' Brittany answered.

'B, in a way I'm glad that I've seen you in worse situations than this. It makes that I'm even more proud of you, and I'm sure we can handle a hell of a lot together,' Santana said.

'You're sweet, San,' Brittany said. Then she turned on her side so she could drape an arm around Santana's waist. With that Santana lay down on her side as well, facing Brittany.

'So.. I know you're not a singer S, but you did make me curious what you would sing to me?' Brittany asked.

It was Santana's turn to blush a little. 'Don't laugh okay?' She cleared her throat and started whispering the words to the song.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating.  
>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,<br>wondering if it's me you're seeing.  
>Then I kiss your eyes<br>and thank God we're together.  
>I just want to stay with you in this moment forever,<br>forever and ever._

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>'cause I'd miss you babe  
>and I don't wanna miss a thing.<br>'Cause even when I dream of you,  
>the sweetest dream will never do.<br>I'd still miss you babe,  
>and I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

_Aerosmith – I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_

Brittany was flabbergasted. She knew Santana wasn't a singer, but the brunette whispered the words to the song filled with so much love and emotion, that Brittany still felt her heart swell with joy in a way only Santana could do. She was speechless.

'Did you like it?' Santana asked. She was a typical Scorpio when you knew about that zodiac sign. She was really reserved about her feelings, hiding them from everyone when if they got the chance. When a Scorpio finds love however, it is an intense and passionate emotion that will be directed at one person only, and they won't be afraid to show it. The best lover for a Scorpio could be found in a Cancer, which is Brittany's zodiac sign.

'I loved it! It's so great to see you so open about your feelings San,' Brittany said.

'Yeah, but only for you baby. I'll kick everyone else's ass just to prove I'm only like this when I'm with you,' Santana said.

'Awww,' Brittany cooed. 'Secretly you're a big sap deep inside, San.'

'I'm not,' Santana answered, looking stubbornly at her girlfriend.

'You are, but I like it,' Brittany giggled at her.

'I'm noohooot Britt,' Santana whined.

With that Brittany rolled over so she was on top of Santana, and she started tickling and poking at her sides. She knew Santana couldn't keep up her stubbornness much longer now.

'Britt! Argh, mercy, mercy!' Santana hysterically shouted, with a wide smile on her face.

Brittany started laughing at her girlfriend. She stopped poking at her sides but grabbed her hands so Santana couldn't start attacking her back.

'What will be in it for me?' Brittany asked with a slight smirk on her face.

'A kiss? Or maybe two?' Santana suggested. She didn't wait for Brittany's answer, but reached up to close the gap between their lips. She wriggled her hands free out of Brittany's grasp and tangled them in her girlfriends golden hair. Brittany answered the kiss hungrily, letting her body rest completely on top of Santana's and letting her hands find their way in the brunette's hair. Brittany answered Santana's kisses with passion and deepened them when she was granted access in to Santana's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, their handles tangling in each other's hair.

A buzz on Brittany's bedside table made an abrupt end to their make out session.

Groaning at being interrupted Santana reached out with one hand to pick up her phone, the other coming to rest around Brittany's waist. Brittany rolled off Santana but instead cuddled up in her side, tracing patterns on the tank top Santana was wearing.

**Lopez, how are you? I thought you would like to have a party with me and some friends tomorrow since you're supposed to have your holidays now. Tomorrow night, 9 o' clock, Finn's place. – Quinn**

'It's from Quinn. She and Finn are throwing a party and she's asked me to come. Ugh, why does she have to ruin my making out with you?' Santana said, dropping the phone next to her.

'You wanna go?' Brittany asked.

'Well.. it depends. If we're not planning on spending time together.. Do you want to go with me? They know you, and I haven't seen them in a while..' Santana trailed off. She really wanted to go to the party, but having Brittany with her would make it even better.

'Yeah, why not? I haven't been to a party in months, and being there with you would be awesome. I don't do shots though. Too many alcohol has a lot of calories in it..' Brittany said.

She looked at Santana who's eyes widened at that comment about the calories in alcohol. Sometimes she forgot a little about how her girlfriend still struggled with the control she used to have when she suffered worse from her being anorexic. From now on it was her job though to help Brittany as much as she could and guide her through the rough patches in her way to completely leave the illness behind her.

'B, you know you can always talk to me right? I'm here for you,' Santana said.

Brittany sighed. 'I know. It's just.. I didn't even really realize what I said until I saw how you reacted to it. But don't worry for now okay? I'm feeling good and I'd love to go to that party with you. Ask Quinn if I can come too. Maybe..' Brittany got lost in thought for a moment.

'What is it, B?' Santana asked.

'We could tell them about us tonight. You know, us being together. And we can tell my friends at my birthday party. Well, if you want to of course,' Brittany said.

Santana's heart swelled with emotion. The look in Brittany's eyes showed that she was a little scared of the idea to tell everyone, but there was also a look of determination that made clear she really wanted to do this.

'You sure you want to do that?' Santana asked.

'Yeah. I'm sort of scared, but I want to hold your hand during the party and call you my girlfriend louder than just whispering it in to your ear,' Brittany said.

'I love you, Britt. I'd love to do that as well,' Santana answered, smiling. She picked up her phone, unlocked the screen and started typing a message.

**Thanks for disturbing me Q. I'm in, but can I bring someone? – Santana**

**Should I ask what you were doing? Snoring I guess, though.. Yeah of course, the more the merrier. – Q **

**I do not snore, Q! And you'd better not ask, I'm not even in my own place. I'll see you tomorrow. – Santana**

**Not in your own place, huh? I wanna hear more about that tomorrow. Oh, and you do snore, I know it. – Q **

**Bye Quinn, I'll see you tomorrow. – Santana**

'Quinn's being nosy again. I hope she'll be cool with us. Well, I think she must be,' Santana said.

'I hope so. So what do you want to do today, San?' Brittany asked.

'Well, I did plan a little something..' Santana answered mysteriously, smiling at Brittany before kissing her forehead.

The two girls got showered and dressed and after that Santana had made them a fruit salad for breakfast while Brittany had her arms around the smaller brunette's waist, admiring her work. Santana thought of the fruit salad because she thought pancakes would make Brittany uncomfortable with the huge amount of calories in them. The fruit salad was a good idea anyway, and they giggled while giving each other small pieces of fruit, softly biting in each other's fingers or kissing away little drops of juice at the corners of each other's mouths.

After doing the dishes Santana lead Brittany out of the house. Since she was still really skinny, Santana had told her to put on enough close. She wouldn't forgive herself if Brittany got a cold or anything.

They arrived at a town near the coast that Santana had looked up some more details about last week when she was unable to concentrate on studying. Their train ride to the town had been comfortable. The girls held hands all the while and talked about everything and nothing, being happy to spend their day together.

'We're here, B,' Santana said, softly shaking Brittany who had fallen asleep on Santana's shoulder a few minutes ago. Brittany's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at her girlfriend. When they got off the train, Santana lead them to the boulevard that was nearby. They got on to the boulevard and the sight of the beautiful beach hit them. Brittany gasped as she saw the beautiful view of the sea, birds flying around, diving in to the crashing blue waves to catch some small fishes. There were a few boats sailing and a few people walking there with their dogs or kids. Although it was the beginning of summer, it was still a little cold for this time of year and there were only a handful of people who tried to swim but ran out of the water quickly, shouting it was way too cold.

'Wow, I've never seen this before, and it's pretty close to home,' Brittany said, admiring the sight in front of her. 'It's beautiful.'

'I'm glad you like it. I used to go here very often with my parents when I was little. Let's go,' Santana said. She grabbed Brittany's hand and let her to a small flight of stairs that would lead them to the beach itself. When they reached the part of the beach that had small waves crashing in to it, Brittany let go of Santana's hand, but only to wrap an arm around her shoulder. Santana looked at her, smiling and placed her own arm around Brittany's waist. They walked in a comfortable silence along the beach for a while.

Then the beach curved slightly and a beautiful tower appeared. It was a really old, brick tower with a pointed roof that used to be part of a city wall in the Middle Ages.

'Look, San! That tower, it's like a part of a castle or something. It looks awesome,' Brittany said, pointing and smiling.

'Yeah, it's nice isn't it? It used to be part of a city wall I heard, and after that a prison tower. But now it's a beautiful and cozy restaurant, with an amazing view. You can watch the stars perfectly from up there when it's dark,' Santana said.

'Wow.. I bet it's expensive and stuff,' Brittany said.

Santana didn't answer, but smiled and lead Brittany to a flight of stairs that would bring them back to the street level of the boulevard. She slowly lead Brittany to the tower, but just before they entered Brittany suddenly stopped.

'You've got to be kidding me, right? You're taking me to this restaurant? I can't let you pay for that San!' Brittany said, looking at her girlfriend incredulously, but with a look of admiration.

'Oh come on B, don't worry about that! I picked this restaurant because of its beautiful atmosphere, view and you can ask the chef to cook you whatever you like. I thought it would be a good idea so you don't have to eat anything you don't want to,' Santana answered, looking a little shy at that idea now.

'I didn't know it was possible, but you make me love you more every day. You think about everything San,' Brittany answered. She pulled her girlfriend close and gave her a gentle kiss.

'Let's get you inside, it's getting cold,' Santana said after her eyes fluttered open and her heartbeat steadied back to a normal rhythm.

As Santana had promised the restaurant was beautiful and cozy. With the old brick walls and the stairs in the middle of the circular room, the space for tables was limited. There were only a couple of them, and while the two girls were having dinner in the restaurant, they were the only ones in there.

The room was dimly lit and there were candles on their table, flickering a warm little light. The small windows gave a perfect view of the sea and the twilight that was already there.

The employees were nice people and the chef came to their table to personally ask what they'd like to eat. Santana asked Brittany if she minded that the brunette wanted to eat a steak, which Brittany thought was one of those tiny gestures that showed Santana really cared about her and respected everything Brittany did or wanted. The blonde girl told her she didn't mind at all and it was sweet of her to be so attentive, so the brunette settled for a French steak with mushrooms and ratatouille, while Brittany asked the chef for vegetarian lasagna. Santana whispered something in the chef's ear which made him chuckled and told her 'I'll do that, young lady'.

'What'd you ask him?' Brittany asked.

'You'll see baby,' Santana chuckled.

They talked for a few moments and soon enough the food was brought to their table. It looked and smelled great, but when the girls took their first bites of the food, they moaned in appreciation.

'I've dreamed about this you know,' Brittany said.

'You dreamed about food?' Santana asked, not keeping up.

'Haha no silly. I dreamed about us last night. We were on a trip to Europe and you had these special surprises set up for me in every big city we visited. But this place is even better than that dream, it's perfect. I can't imagine doing this with anyone else but you,' Brittany answered, blushing furiously at her last statement.

Santana swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. She was lost for words for a moment. Giving her girlfriend a look of utter adoration, she reached out her left hand over the table and squeezed the other girl's hand. 'I wouldn't want to do romantic things for anyone but you, B. I love you so much.'

Both girls smiled shyly at each other. They continued to eat their dinner, but left their hands entwined on the table all the while.

When they finished dinner, the waiter picked up their plates and disappeared in the kitchen for a moment. After a few minutes the chef reappeared with a big plate in his hands. The plate had a tiny firework in it and he set it down on their table, smiling.

'You're lucky to have this girl, you know that?' the chef said to Brittany.

Brittany smiled widely, and smiled at Santana before answering the chef. 'Totally.'

The chef left and the firework extinguished after a while. Santana carefully took the piece of firework out of a small cake on the plate and put it down. She motioned for Brittany to take a look at the plate.

_Brittany __ Santana _was written in thin letters of chocolate sauce, surrounded by some ice cream, cakes and fruit. Brittany looked up at Santana with a tear of happiness streaming down her cheek.

'You're perfect, San,' Brittany said, smiling at the brunette that was looking at her with that look of utter adoration still on her face.

'You're even more perfect to me, B' Santana answered. She picked up a spoon and scooped up a little of the ice cream and gave it to Brittany. Brittany ate the ice cream and then took the spoon from Santana to feed her a little of the ice cream in return. They finished the dessert in a similar fashion, but they left the chocolate sauce _Brittany __ Santana_ on the plate.

The two girls left the restaurant arm in arm. Brittany had tried to take the check from Santana to pay her half or at least to see how crazy she thought Santana was to bring her to this restaurant, but Santana played her stubborn self for once and told Brittany that she could pay on their next date. Brittany accepted that grudgingly, but still told Santana she thought she was crazy to do this for her. Santana told her with a smile that she was only crazy for the blonde girl she could call her girlfriend.

'There's somewhere else I want to take you, B. I told you how beautifully we could watch the stars from the beach and the tower, but I want to show you something else,' Santana said.

She lead them away from the boulevard and to a building a few blocks away. When they were close enough to the building, Brittany started giggling. She could read glow in the dark letters that said _Telescope & Planetarium. _They were definitely going to watch the stars tonight.

'What's so funny?' Santana asked.

'You're such a dork, San. But this is so cool! I really love stars and planets, that's why I left a few of the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling,' Brittany answered.

'I thought you were laughing at me for a moment. Let's get inside, I especially made sure it was dark when we got here so we might be able to see some actual stars and planets apart from the planetarium,' Santana said, taking Brittany's hand.

The two girls walked inside and were greeted by an elderly man. Santana bought their tickets and lead them to the planetarium first. It was a spacious room with a ceiling that was at least twenty feet high. In the middle of the room were several chairs that you would normally use to relax on outside or on the beach, but these were placed so that you could lay down and watch the immensely complex figures of the planets circling around each other, hanging from the ceiling.

Santana lead them over to the chairs and lay down in one of them. She scooted to the side, and looking at Brittany, who was still standing, mesmerized by the planets.

'Come on, B, lay down. This'll make your neck hurt less,' Santana joked. Brittany lay down next to Santana and kept looking at the planets, smiling.

'I take my words back San, you're not a dork. This is awesome,' Brittany said.

Santana giggled, and entwined their hands, placing them on her stomach. With her left hand she started pointing out different planets.

'Look B, the sun's in the middle. It even seems to be shining now, just like you. And look, the blue one over there, that's Earth, with a little moon circling around it,' Santana said.

'Amazing..' Brittany said. She couldn't really explain what it was, but this was just magical.

'But I think I like that red one to the left of Earth best. It's Venus. You know, from the goddess Venus. It's named after her because Venus was supposed the be the goddess of love. They named the planet like that because it's red. I think that's my favorite, because love is the most important thing,' Santana said.

'Wow, its colors are beautiful. And love is definitely the best thing ever. I like to think that she brought us together,' Brittany said.

'Yeah, that seems nice,' Santana said. They lay in a comfortable silence watching the planets move graciously through the air, while giving each other a sweet little kiss every now and then.

After what seemed like a very long time, Santana stood up.

'Come on Britt, there's something else I want to show you, and something I want to say,' she said. Brittany stood up as well and let herself be lead up three flights of stairs to the room where the telescope stood. The dome that usually formed the ceiling, was opened. A big, heavy looking telescope poked outside.

'I want to show you a star B,' Santana said, leading Brittany over to the telescope. For a moment the brunette looked at her with a smile, and then started to move the telescope. After a few minutes she let go and stood back.

'Look through the telescope. You can see the brightest star of all stars here,' Santana said.

Brittany closed one eye and took a look through the telescope. She was met with a few stars around there, but none of them was shining brighter than any of the others. She tried again, watching with her other eye, but still didn't see a star standing out among the ones she could see.

'The stars are beautiful San, but I didn't see the brightest one you were talking about,' Brittany said.

Santana smiled, and stepped closer to Brittany. She wrapped her arms around her waist and looked her straight in to her perfectly blue eyes.

'That's because the brightest star is right here in my arms,' Santana said. 'You are.'

_I thank you, my only star  
>Every day you bring me<br>your precious love.  
>A light in the dark,<em>

_angel dust._

_Di-rect – Angel Dust  
><em>

When Santana finished, Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck and pulled her flush against her own body. She leaned in and kissed the brunette with all she had. Santana kissed the blonde back, feeling the girl's tears of happiness on her own face. They stayed like that for what seemed to be forever, not wanting to end perfect moment, kissing each other under the stars. It seemed like they both really found the girl they had been waiting for.__

**What did you think? Please review!**


	14. Party All Night Long

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the nice reviews and stuff, they make me smile like crazy! I've been pretty busy with cleaning my new room, and I'll be moving in to it after the Christmas holidays, so that's pretty exciting. I don't know, but I just have a lot of inspiration for this story at the moment, so I thought I'd try and write you all another chapter. I think this will be the last chapter for 2011 (Happy New Year for the people where it's already 2012), but I'll be back with you all in the first week of January! I also got a PM asking me for a sequel to my oneshot 'Love You More', and I thought it was an awesome idea so I'll try to make something nice of that one as well!**

**Sorry for the typos I make in the chapters. I've never said that before, but I thought I'd better say that. I never re-read a chapter when it's finished, because I want to upload it as soon as I finished writing!**

**I hope you all have a happy New Year's with your family! Oh, and this one's for you (you know I'm talking about you!).**

Santana woke up late the next morning from her phone buzzing. She groaned and rolled over in her bed. Last night had been even better than the first night she spent together with Brittany, sleeping in her bed. The date had just been perfect, and when Santana took Brittany home, they kissed for a long time at the blonde's front door because they didn't want to let go of the feeling of pure bliss they had experienced that night. They had arranged that Santana would pick up Brittany tonight to take her to the party at Finn's house. Actually both girls wanted to spend the whole day together, but they thought it would be wise to let Santana have some time alone with her parents. She also needed to ask them if Brittany could stay over after Quinn and Finn's party, and she thought she might need some time to convince her dad.

Her phone buzzed again, reminding Santana that she had just got a text.

**Baby, how are you? I already miss you, last night was perfect! I was wondering.. you wanna go out for drinks before the party? Hope you're having a good day with your parents! Xoxo B**

Santana couldn't help but smile like crazy at such a simple message like this one. She still felt so lucky that she and Brittany were finally together. It had seemed crazy and impossible a few months ago. The idea of seeing Brittany earlier than she had expected was a great one. She already imagined them sitting at a sidewalk café, watching people walk by, sipping their drinks and holding hands in the late summer sun.

**Goodmorning B! I miss you too! Drinks sounds great, I'll be at your place at seven, okay? I'll text you later about sleeping at my place. I'm going to have to talk to my dad.. XX S**

**I'll keep my fingers crossed for your dad, I really hope he won't be too hard on you.. Love you, xoxo B**

The brunette sighed deeply and got out of bed. She walked in to her walk-in closet and spent quite some time trying to decide what she wanted to wear to the party at Finn's tonight. After rummaging around for quite some time she found a perfect glittering silver top that hugged her every curve, together with a pair of deep indigo skinny jeans and matching heels. She also picked out a jacket that she was sure was Brittany's favorite on her. After she was sure she had found herself an awesome fake diamond bracelet and silver earrings, she stepped in to the shower, letting the warmth of the water flow through her body. She felt her muscles loosen and continued to let the water clean her body.

She stood in the shower, thinking about how tonight would be, while she carefully massaged shampoo in her dark brown locks. The most important person for her to be okay with her being with Brittany was Quinn and some friends from university. She would have to tell them after the summer holidays since obviously they lived nowhere near each other. What she hadn't told Brittany yet, was that Quinn's half brother was gay. Quinn's family had reacted fairly okay to it, but since her parents were quite old fashioned, they had wanted to keep it silent unless it was impossible. That was why only Santana knew, and two of Quinn's friends who were also nurses, Mercedes and Tina, and of course Finn.

Quinn seemed to make some jokes about her brother now and then, but Santana just couldn't see Quinn reacting bad to her best friend falling for a girl. At least that's what she hoped. Finn would just grin and react with a smile, she was certain of that.

Santana didn't care so much about what Mercedes and Tina would say. They had become friends because of Quinn, and Santana only hoped there was no one else at the party that would react badly to it. Of course it would hurt for herself, but she couldn't bear to think about how much it would hurt Brittany. She was still very sensitive.

Santana stepped out of the shower when the water had turned cold and all the shampoo was out of her hair. For now she put on a tank top and some shorts to spend the day at home. She would curl her hair and dress up later.

After making herself some breakfast, Santana went out to the garden where her parents were sitting on the terrace, enjoying the summer sun.

'Good afternoon, miss,' Mrs. Lopez said, smiling. 'How did everything go?'

'Great, mum! I pretty much aced the exam I think, and then Brittany came to pick me up at the station to surprise me. Her mum was really nice about us and even let me choose our dessert,' Santana began. 'We even had wine while eating dinner, and Brittany told me that's a pretty rare thing since her dad passed away. After dinner we just watched a movie and went to sleep. When we woke up the next day I took her to the boulevard and out for dinner at that beautiful tower that's next to it. It was just perfect, I still feel like I'm dreaming or something. And we're going to Quinn's party together tomorrow. We're telling them about us,' she finished. Feeling a little awkward at talking so open with her mum and dad around about her feelings, she looked down at the eggs on the plate in her lap and took a bite.

'You really love her, don't you?' Mrs. Lopez asked, smiling knowingly. She hadn't seen her daughter so happy since she got her acceptance letter in to med school. Before that, she couldn't even remember anything that compared to this.

'Yeah.. I do,' Santana answered, blushing.

'Did you sleep together?' Mr. Lopez asked. His wife stared daggers at the bluntness of his question.

Santana blushed harder now and tinges of pink appeared on her tan cheeks. 'No! Well, we slept in the same bed but we didn't actually _sleep _together, okay? We're taking things slow, and this is not something I want to ruin, Dad,' Santana said. It still hurt her that her dad didn't seem to understand that this was really who she was and who she had wanted to be for a long time.

There was silence between them for a few minutes, but they felt like hours to Santana. Mr. Lopez seemed deep in thought, but suddenly he spoke up.

'Be good for her, Santana. You two will be facing people who think that it is wrong for you being together, so it's important that you don't hurt her so you can help each other through the hurt you might have to face together,' Mr. Lopez said.

Santana looked up at her dad now. She hadn't been expecting this, like not at all. The tone of his comment a few minutes ago seemed to be of one of the people he was talking about that might hurt them, and now here he was, telling her that he didn't want to see her and Brittany get hurt. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and spoke up.

'So.. does this mean what I think it does?' the brunette asked tentatively.

'Santana, I can see how happy you are since your relationship with Brittany. At first I was hesitant, and I'm still an awkward old man when it comes to this, but I want you to be happy. I hope you can forgive me for being ignorant at first,' Mr. Lopez said.

'Oh, _papi_,' Santana said. She jumped up, knocking her empty breakfast plate to the floor and went over to hug her dad. The brunette didn't know she was crying until her dad handed her his handkerchief and patting her hair awkwardly.

'Carlos, I'm so proud of you,' Mrs. Lopez said, and she went over to give her husband a kiss to his temple, while Santana still had her dad in a bear hug.

Shortly after that Santana carefully broke free of the embrace, looking at her parents directly.

'Mum, dad, I.. I'm so happy that you both are okay with me and Britt. I love you guys,' Santana said.

'Awww mija, we love you too,' Mrs. Lopez said. 'By the way, are you sleeping over at Brittany's again after the party? You can ask her to stay over at our place if you want to, because I don't want her mum thinking we aren't hospitable. And you should ask her over for dinner as well. Maybe tomorrow night if she's staying over?'

'I'll ask that. I'm not dreaming now, right?' Santana asked.

Suddenly Mr. Lopez pinched his daughter hard in the arm.

'Ow! What'd you do that for?' Santana said, looking at him a little shocked.

'To prove you're not dreaming, mija. Go and call Brittany, so we can finally meet her tomorrow morning,' Mr. Lopez said.

Brittany had been waiting for Santana to call her while she lay down in the afternoon sun. Her mum was sitting next to her reading a book. When her phone started playing the ringtone she had entered in it for Santana (she had just changed it this morning to the Aerosmith song Santana had sung to her yesterday), Brittany jumped up and answered the phone after a few seconds.

'Hey S! What's up?' Brittany asked, trying not to sound stressed.

'B! Oh my god, you wouldn't believe what just happened!' Santana almost shouted through the phone.

'What is it? Please don't say your dad said anything bad to you, 'cause I probably aren't allowed to come over at your place and then it means I can't make you feel better and –,' Brittany started rambling, but was cut off by Santana. It was impossible to miss that she was smiling now.

'B, stop it. My dad.. I still can't believe it! Mum asked me how our date went, and I told her a few of the major details, and then Dad asked if we slept together. I got angry with him and told him that we're taking things slow because I don't want to ruin what we have. Then he spaced out for a moment and after that he told me not to hurt you and stuff because it's going to be tough already for when we're out to everyone. And then.. they want to meet you, Britt!' Santana squealed. It was something Santana rarely did, but she was still not over the excitement of what had just happened.

'Wait, what? Wow!' Brittany stumbled over her words because she was so excited that finally her girlfriend's father also seemed to be okay with them.

'Yeah, it's crazy, right? They asked if you want to stay over here tonight because otherwise it would seem that you're not welcome here if I slept at your place all the time. And they asked you over for dinner, Britt,' Santana said. She would love to have Brittany over for dinner, but with so much pressure on her girlfriend meeting her parents, she was afraid Brittany would chicken out or something. Not because of her parents, but because she wouldn't know what Mrs. Lopez would cook for dinner, and that still freaked Brittany out.

'I'd love to sleep at your place, San. The dinner..' Brittany trailed off.

'Baby, don't worry. I'll ask Mum to make some vegetarian enchiladas or vegetarian tapas. It would mean a lot to me if you would be with me at a dinner with my parents. I'll try my best to not let my parents make you uncomfortable, okay?' Santana answered.

Brittany stayed silent for a while. She thought how much it would really mean to Santana if she got to meet her parents, especially after her dad had just seemed to accept their relationship.

She sighed deeply. 'Okay, I'll do it. But you really need to help me when I get uncomfortable. I don't want to be rude to your parents,' the blonde said.

'Of course I will, baby. I'll hold your hand all through dinner if you want me to,' Santana answered.

'I'd like that,' Brittany said shyly.

'It's going to be okay, Britt. I'm sure of that. Now why don't you come over to my place to say hi to my parents before we head out for drinks? Maybe the most scary part is over,' the brunette told her girlfriend.

'Okay, I'll see you later then. Love you,' Brittany answered.

'Love you too, B. I can't wait for tonight,' Santana said. She ended the call and went upstairs to double check her outfit for tonight.

After Brittany met Santana's parents, the two girls went to leave for drinks. Santana stopped in the hallway however. She picked up two purple daisies that she had bought that afternoon after calling the blonde. Carefully she put one of the flowers in Brittany's hair, and the other one in her own hair. It was simple, but it looked awesome that they had a matching flower.

'Have I told you already how beautiful you look tonight?' Santana asked her girlfriend. Brittany was wearing light grey jeans with an indigo top that exposed one of her shoulders. She wore matching flats and she had her hair down, with a thin braid along the side of her head that looked like a tiara, keeping her bangs out of her face. With a light hint of make up to her eyes and lips, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

'A few times I guess,' Brittany said, smiling when Santana put the flower in her hair. 'You look pretty awesome yourself. Hot..'

Santana laughed because the blonde was shy of the comment she had just made. She felt good about herself, and having her girlfriend tell her that was awesome. She had put on the clothes she chose earlier, and curled her hair so that it fell in loose curls around her face. Some mascara and eyeliner made her eyes brighter, and a bit of lipgloss made sure her full lips looked totally kissable. The purple flower in her hair was just the finishing touch.

The two girls left Santana's house hand in hand and walked the few blocks to the sidewalk café in town. They sat down at a table next to each other and soon a waiter came over to ask what they would like to drink. The girls ordered iced tea, and giggled when they heard the other girl order the same drink. The waiter smiled politely and went to get their drinks.

'This is a nice place, B. Like, I could sit here all day with you, drinking iced tea and watching people,' Santana said.

Brittany smiled at that. 'Sounds like a good idea. There's something else I would like to do every now and then if we would be sitting here all day.' With that, Brittany leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She felt Santana smile in to the kiss and softly pulled back a few moments later to find the brunette fluttering her eyes open, still smiling widely.

'You're so brave. I love you,' Santana said.

'You make me feel brave, S, so that's why,' Brittany answered.

The waiter returned with their drinks, smiling not just politely now.

'Hi ladies, here are your drinks. Erm, I don't want to sound like a creeper but I just saw you two kissing, and I just wanted to say you two look really cute together,' the guy said.

Santana smiled and Brittany blushed. They thanked the guy and Brittany paid for the drinks, insisting on doing so since the brunette had taken her on a date the day before.

When Santana and Brittany arrived at the party, it was already in full swing. Finn's living room was made in to a huge dance floor, and around it small groups of people were talking animatedly. Quinn answered the door and smiled when she saw that Brittany was also there.

'Hey Brittany, it's been a long time since I saw you. How are you? You're looking really good!' Quinn said.

'Hi Quinn, I'm good. Thanks, you look nice as well,' Brittany answered shyly.

'Q, we need to talk. Us, Finn and Mercedes and Tina. There's something I need you to know,' Santana said. She was trying to hide the fact that she was really nervous, and not being able to hold Brittany's hand until they had told everyone wasn't helping.

'Is everything okay, Santana?' Quinn said, worried.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Santana answered. Obviously she didn't convince the smaller blonde, but she walked away to get the people Santana had asked for.

While the two girls waited out in the garden, Brittany softly squeezed Santana's hand and then let go. 'It's going to be okay, babe, I'm sure,' she said. The blonde tried to be strong for both of them, but it didn't really work. She was too nervous herself.

After a few moments Quinn, Finn, Mercedes and Tina walked over to them. They sat down, and smiled politely at the two girls.

'What did you want to tell us?' Finn asked. 'You look so nervous.'

'Yeah.. It's.. You know how Brittany has been ill for a long time right?' Santana asked.

'I remember that. I've seen you from a distance at the hospital a few times. You really were ill,' Tina said, looking at Brittany.

'And do you guys remember that Santana was there for me like all the time? Even when she was studying for an exam or whatever?' Brittany continued.

'Santana never seemed to leave the side of your bed, girl,' Mercedes said.

'I guess I was there a lot,' Santana said. 'But.. things didn't change after Brittany went home. We've been around each other a lot lately.'

Santana carefully looked at Brittany, who smiled and encouraged her silently to continue.

'It's just.. there happened something between us that I would have never expected because I only thought I was making myself crazy and walk in circles. I already knew it when Brittany was in the hospital, but I thought it was just me. I knew that stuff about myself already,' Santana said.

'So what happened, Santana?' Quinn asked.

'We- we're together. Together as in a couple. I love Brittany,' Santana said.

'Yeah, we are,' Brittany said, now taking Santana's hand and squeezing it softly.

There was silence for a moment while Santana's friends let the news that Santana 'badass' Lopez was gay sink in for a moment. Then Quinn spoke up.

'You wouldn't think I would hate you or something, right? I know my parents are old-fashioned and they seem a little ignorant about Theodore, but I don't care that you and Brittany are in love, okay? You're just you, Santana. Although I guess I can't promise I'll never make jokes about you if you're being a sap,' Quinn said.

'Shut it, Q. No jokes or I'll ends you. Thanks you, I'm glad you're okay with it,' Santana answered.

'Who's Theodore?' Brittany asked. She had never heard the name before, and she was a little confused.

'It's my half brother, Brittany. He's gay as well. I made everyone who knows promise to keep their mouths shut, because my parents didn't want me to tell anyone really. Or otherwise Santana would have probably told you. I'm glad you seemed to have calmed her down a lot, by the way,' Quinn snickered.

Luckily Finn, Mercedes and Tina were also okay with Brittany and Santana being together. They didn't mind at all. As expected, Finn pulled both girls in for a bear hug and smiled.

'If anyone tries to hurt you, call me. I'll show them not to mess with my friends,' he said.

'Thanks Finn, I'll remember that,' Santana said.

Mercedes and Tina just smiled and told the two girls that they looked really adorable together, and noticed the matching purple flowers in their hair.

Then Quinn jumped up and smiled brightly. 'Let's party people! I'll ask the DJ for some awesome party songs!'

'Can I have this dance, please?' Brittany asked, smiling. It had been a really long time she had been at a party, and she hadn't danced since. She really did miss it, and now seemed a great opportunity to do it again. If she got to dance with Santana, it would be even better.

'Only for you, babe,' Santana said. She put down her red cup of a tropical mix that was now empty. She felt a bit of the liquid courage enter her body after the drink, and she took Brittany's hands, who led her to the dance floor. Brittany looked over at Quinn, who was standing near the DJ, and gave her a nod and a small smile. Quinn brought the message through to the DJ.

A powerful song started playing, and Brittany started dancing seductively, shaking her hips and bringing her hands up to hair, swaying it around.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
>I touch on you more and more every time<br>When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
>call your name two or three times in a row.<em>

_'Cause I know I don't understand  
>just how your love can do what no one else can.<em>

With every sentence of the song, Brittany moved closer to Santana. After the brunette recovered of the seductive moves Brittany was showing (and shutting her mouth that had fallen open), she started to move along with Brittany. When they were almost touching, Santana wrapped her arms around the small of Brittany's back so their hips started swaying in sync. Then, she sang along with the song.

_If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress  
>The way that you know what I thought I knew<br>It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you.  
>But I still don't understand<br>just how the love your doing no one else can._

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
>got me looking so crazy right now.<em>

_Beyoncé ft. Jay-Z – Crazy In Love_

The girls didn't notice they had gathered the attention of most people in the room watching them until the song stopped and a couple of guys whistled at them. Brittany furiously blushed and pulled Santana off the dance floor and entered the kitchen with her. For Brittany it had felt like a big spotlight had been put on over their heads, and she was freaking out a little. Reaching in to the fridge she pulled out a bottle of vodka.

'Whoa, B, what are you doing? I thought you didn't drink?' Santana asked. She was surprised at being pulled on to the dance floor, and ungracefully in to the kitchen after they had been dancing. For her, her surroundings seemed to have completely disappeared when she was dancing with Brittany, enjoying every single moment of it, and most importantly, not giving a damn about what anyone else might think.

'I need a bit of bravery. I just can't..' Brittany said.

'What'd you need bravery for? To me you were the bravest girl out there. When we were dancing together, it was perfect. You were perfect. It was so awesome that I didn't think of what other people would think about us, and it seemed like you didn't as well,' Santana said. She walked over to Brittany and pulled the bottle of vodka out of her hands. She moved closer and put her hands on either side of Brittany who was leaning against the countertop. Then the brunette reached out and caught the blonde's lips with her own.

After softly kissing for several moments, Brittany pulled away.

'I'm not as brave as you,' Brittany said, biting on her lip.

'Yes, you are, B. When I'd ask you to dance, I wouldn't have dared to seduce you with dancing like you did for me. That was pretty hot, and you were so beautiful. It was like you were shining, you know, my personal sunshine or something,' Santana said, looking deep in to Brittany's eyes.

'Thanks, San. I'm just scared,' Brittany answered.

'I'm scared that people will hurt you, will hurt _us, _as well. But there weren't any people who cared, you saw that right?' Santana said.

'I'm not only scared for that..' Brittany said. She didn't look Santana directly in the eye.

'What is it then, B?' Santana asked. The brunette was a little scared now.

'I'm.. I'm just afraid that you'll leave me. I don't know. I'm just okay looking and I'm freaking mentally unstable and I just got out of the hospital. I'm scared that I'm holding you down or something,' Brittany said.

Santana felt like she had gotten a slap in to her face. Here she was, at a party with her friends, who didn't care about her being together with a girl. Then her girlfriend seemed to be starting to relapse again in to being uncertain about herself and about holding the brunette down.

'Brittany, please look at me,' Santana urgently asked. When the blonde hesitated, she carefully cupped her cheeks and made the taller girl look her directly in the eyes. 'I am never going to leave you, unless you'll send me away yourself. I don't want to leave you. I love who you are so much. No one is perfect, B, you know that. I love you for who you are, including the insecurities you have. It makes you who you are and I wouldn't trade it for anything. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met, even though I've seen you at times that you weren't yourself. And please don't say you're holding me down, because you aren't. You make me the luckiest girl in the world, baby,' Santana said.

Brittany had started crying during Santana's emotional talk to her. When she finished, she wrapped her arms around Santana and pulled her in for a hug. She cried softly in the brunette's shoulder for a few moments.

'I'm sorry. I just.. I can't help it sometimes.' Brittany said.

'It's okay, B. You just have to talk to me if you're feeling insecure, okay? I'm sad to see you hurt, but I want to help you when I can,' Santana answered.

Brittany wiped her tears and smiled. 'I love you, San. Let's get back to the dance floor, okay?'

The two girls went back to the dance floor, and Santana opened her phone to type out a song. The music was playing very loudly, so she tapped the DJ on his shoulder and showed him the message on her phone. He smiled and nodded, and with that, Santana went back to the dance floor.

After two more songs, the song she had requested started playing.

'Brittany, this song shows just a tiny hint of what you mean to me,' Santana said. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and motioned for the blonde to wrap her arms around the brunette's waist. The soft notes of a piano filled the room.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
>They wipe away tears that I cry<br>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
>You make me rise when I fall<em>

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
>need you by my side.<em>

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
>and everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
>I can't let you go<br>Want you in my life._

_Cascada – Everytime We Touch [Candlelight Mix]_

The two girls didn't notice that again they had caught a lot of attention dancing together. The only difference now was that both girls seemed to be in their own world, swaying softly from side to side while the brunette was whispering the lyrics in the taller blonde's ear. When the song came to an end, they looked each other deep in the eyes, and the blonde kissed her girlfriend without caring what happened outside of their own happy bubble.

**Last chapter for this year! Haha, Happy New Year to my readers where it's already 2012 and Happy New Year for later to everyone else! **


	15. The After Party

**Hello everyone! First of all, I want to wish all of you a very happy new year! It's been a while already, I know, but still. I'm sorry I didn't update any sooner. It's just that I've been so busy moving in to my new place, getting used to it and being really, really busy with work for uni. I had three exams and a scientific article to write and I also was in the hospital to see a kidney transplantation, which was crazy but a great experience. I've been working on this over the weeks but I couldn't finish it. I'm up for a little bit of drama (I really hate the word angst because it reminds me of being angry, so I use drama because it reminds me more of crying or something.. don't ask) but that's only to make the story realistic. So remember, only a little bit of drama, but that will probably be in the next chapter. Enjoy, and please, please leave a review!**

**Also I want to introduce you all to my best online friend, takeadifferentnumber, who will be my beta from now on!**

It was after two in the morning when the two girls arrived back at Santana's place. After the slow dance that they shared back at Finn's party, they had called it a night and left the party, but not before giving Quinn and Finn a hug to thank them for the night and their support. Quinn whispered in Santana's ear. 'Take care of your girl Lopez. She's lucky to have you and she needs you', to which Santana had smiled and thanked Quinn again for being cool with their relationship.

At Santana's front door the brunette fumbled a little with her keys because Brittany kept distracting her by leaving a soft trail of kisses on her neck. The alcoholic fruit punch she drank before she almost tried to down a glass of vodka seemed to have more effect on her than alcohol usually did, which was probably because she still was a lot skinnier than she used to be. After another minute or so, Santana finally opened the door and the two girls stumbled inside. When it closed behind them, Brittany immediately pushed the Latina against the door and continued the assault on her neck, making the kisses more passionate and biting softly on Santana's pulse point.

'I want you,' Brittany said after a soft moan the brunette had given whilst the blonde teased her so badly. The brunette heard it clearly, but deliberately chose to ignore the taller girl's statement. She knew the blonde was acting braver than she was, especially after what happened tonight. The brunette thought it wouldn't be a good idea to lead her girlfriend in to anything she might regret when they woke up. 'Let's get upstairs,' Santana spoke. She pulled away carefully, and with Brittany's hand in her own, she led the blonde to her room.

Santana's room was the opposite of Brittany's. Instead of all the light colors, there was a tint of dark purple on her walls. Everything in the room seemed to have a dark tint of purple or black, from the velvety curtains to the bedspread to the black iron headboard which had iron roses in it. There was a door that led to a bathroom and a huge walk-in closet, but the two eye catchers of the room were Santana's shiny new drum kit, which was a contrasting turquoise (that might or might not have something to do with Brittany's eyes) and the huge mirror that stood in a corner of the room. All around it were notes and pictures. Santana led the blonde over to her bed and sat her down gently. When she turned to pick up some pajamas for them to sleep in, Brittany pulled her by the wrist and pulled the brunette towards her in one swift motion. The blonde lay back and it surprised Santana that suddenly she lay on top of her girlfriend, who continued to kiss her neck with a newfound fierceness which would certainly give some noticeable hickeys in the morning. She let go of the caramel skin between her lips for a moment and repeated her request. 'I want you,' Brittany said, a little out of breath.

Santana knew she couldn't ignore what the blonde had said again. Softly she pulled back from Brittany's embrace and spoke up. 'B, I think you've had too much alcohol for your standards, baby. And you didn't even drink shots tonight.'

'But… I just want to be a good girlfriend and make you feel good,' Brittany whined a little. The whining was something Brittany hardly ever did, except when she'd had too much to drink.

'Britt, you know you already do that even by just looking at me. I just won't let you do anything you'll regret tomorrow morning after the alcohol has left your system, okay?' Santana said.

'Hmm, but I won't regret it, and…' Brittany didn't finish her sentence but instead crashed her lips against the Latina's. After being distracted for a few moments, Santana pulled back when she noticed that Brittany was trying to pull at the hem of Santana's top.

'Stop it, baby. As much as I want to get on with this, we should talk about this in the morning. I don't want to push you,' Santana said.

'Fine. That also means no more sweet lady kisses for you tonight,' Brittany huffed. She turned on her side, facing away from her girlfriend.

Santana sighed, stood up and went to get two tank tops and some shorts. She knew Brittany was influenced by the alcohol. It didn't take much to get her girl tipsy. After picking out the items she was looking for, she walked out of her wardrobe and went back to her bed to see Brittany lying on her side of the bed. When Santana walked closer she heard a soft sob.

'Hey, B, what's up?' the brunette asked gently.

'You just don't want me, do you?' Brittany sniffed. When Santana reached for her hand, she pulled it away.

'I really do, I mean it. It's just that you're a little influenced by alcohol and I don't want to force you in to anything, thinking that you need to do this for me. I would love to make love to you, but I think it's a better idea to do that when you and I are both sober, baby,' Santana said.

Brittany sighed. 'Okay,' she simply said, not sounding a hundred percent convinced. Santana stood up and put down a tank top and shorts next to Brittany and sat down on the other side of the bed. She pulled off her jeans and top and stood up again to set them down on her chair. When she turned around to face the bed, she noticed Brittany was already dozing off, her breathing moving her chest gently up and down. Santana smiled and turned to take off her bra and replaced it with the tank top. She didn't bother to put the shorts on.

Since Brittany was wearing clothes that didn't look really comfortable to sleep in, Santana carefully took off the blonde's shoes and set them down quietly. Then she moved up and opened the button of Brittany's pants. She knew Brittany was a light sleeper, but for her to wake again this quickly was unexpected.

'You're such a freaking tease, Lopez,' Brittany said, her voice already thick with sleep. She giggled and swatted away Santana's hands.

'I'm sorry Britt, but you should take off your clothes. Sleeping in jeans isn't nice, at all,' Santana said.

'You're only saying that because you want to check me out, aren't you?' Brittany answered, a little more awake now.

'Baby, please, just get up okay?' Santana said, eying the blonde while she huffed and slowly sat up. She offered the girl her hand and helped her stand up.

'Help me S, I'm tired…' Brittany said with a small voice. Santana carefully reached for the loops of Brittany's jeans and guided them down her legs. Brittany stepped out of them and swayed a little. When Santana stood up from her kneeling position, she softly tugged at the hem of the blonde's shirt and lifted it over her head whilst the taller girl lifted her arms. Santana swallowed thickly then. In front of her stood her girlfriend in just her bra and panties, which was very distracting. The Latina's eyes roamed the girl's body before coming to rest at her eyes. Although the blonde was getting better, you could still see her ribs poking out underneath her skin very clearly and her skin was still a little pale. It didn't matter to Santana however. 'You're beautiful, B,' she breathed.

'You too, San,' the blonde answered. Then she turned around and unclasped her bra. She let the piece of clothing drop to her feet, which caused the brunette's breath to hitch, and bent over to pick up the tank top Santana had put down for her on the bed.

Both girls lay down on the Latina's bed and Santana pulled the covers over their bodies. She reached for Brittany's cheek and placed a soft kiss on to it. 'Goodnight, babe,' she said.

'Goodnight San,' the blonde mumbled.

They lay next to each other in silence for a few minutes. Santana thought Brittany had already fallen asleep, and so her voice startled her a little.

'San, will you hold me while I sleep?' she asked timidly.

The brunette smiled softly. 'Of course baby, c'mere,' she said. Brittany curled herself in to Santana's side with her head on the smaller girl's shoulder and let her wrap her arms around the taller blonde. Within a few minutes their breaths evened out and both girls were sleeping peacefully.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Waking up the next morning, Santana and Brittany were still in the same position as when they had fallen asleep. The Latina woke up first, but stayed as still as possible to enjoy the feeling of having her girlfriend sleeping in her arms. The blonde's golden locks softly tickled Santana's cheek, and she could feel every little puff of air Brittany breathed softly stroke the skin on her shoulder. The way their bodies were pressed together was making Santana's stomach do summersaults, smiling at how great it made her feel to hold her girlfriend so close. The way their skin touched and how it made her feel was something she would never grow tired of.

_I may not have clothes to wear, I may not go anywhere.  
>Just sit on the couch and stare, at nothing<br>Where is that heroic tune, every time I enter the room  
>the birds whistle and flowers bloom, why don't they.<em>

_I always will be a crazy fool  
>who lives by a crazy rule,<br>to bring happy thoughts  
>Happy thoughts to you.<em>

_Racoon – Happy Thoughts _

After laying there in silence for a few moments, Santana felt her girlfriend wake up. The blonde stretched a little, and then wrapped her arm more tightly around Santana's waist.

'Good afternoon sleepyhead,' Santana said, combing her fingers softly through the blonde's hair.

'Is it that late?' Brittany's voice said, thick with sleep.

'It's just past noon, B. We were back from Quinn and Finn's pretty late, so it's okay. We also had a couple of drinks so it's no wonder we slept in. Besides, staying in bed with you all day sounds pretty good to me,' Santana answered, smiling lazily.

When Santana mentioned the drinks, the memories of what had happened last night, and especially after the party, came back to Brittany. She had a few blank moments in her memory of the night that

worried her. Maybe she didn't really want to know the embarrassing answers, but she just had to know.

'San? Did… What happened last night?' Brittany asked, sitting up to watch at her girlfriend. When she noticed the tank top she was wearing she gasped. 'Oh my god, what happened? I don't even remember changing in to this…' the blonde panicked a little.

'Relax, nothing happened. You told me you wanted to, and I guess I wouldn't have said no if you were sober, but because you had a bit too much alcohol for you to handle right now, I thought it wouldn't be a good idea,' Santana said, rolling on her side, and reaching out to take Brittany's hand.

'Oh my, that's so embarrassing! What did I do? I didn't end up crying or something did I? And it doesn't explain how I'm in your bed with just a tank and my panties…' Brittany said, not completely relaxed.

'Well… you were sad because you thought I didn't want you. I told you I really wanted to, but I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you would regret what could have happened in the morning. And I thought sleeping in your normal clothes wouldn't be a good idea, so I helped you a little,' Santana replied, stroking Brittany's hand with her thumb.

'So you saw, you know… me half naked? Oh god, but I wouldn't want you to see me like that because, well, it's not that I'm pretty good-looking or something,' Brittany scoffed, tugging at the covers to cover up her body up to her shoulders.

Santana sighed. 'Brittany, really, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't care if you look like a supermodel or whatever? You are beautiful, and to me you are the sweetest and most beautiful girlfriend I could've wished for. And by the way, you turned around to take off your bra, so I didn't see you half naked okay?'

Brittany blushed and lay back down, snuggling in to the covers completely. 'I really made a fool out of myself, for the second time in 24 hours! First the dancing, and then… this really sucks.'

'It's okay, Britts. You don't have to try and be perfect all the time. All the pressure isn't good for you. Besides, the dancing was hot,' Santana answered.

Brittany nodded, and then scooted closer to the brunette so that they were lying side to side, with their hands clasped together on Brittany's stomach. 'Staying in bed all day sounds like a good plan to me.'

_You make me breakfast in bed  
>when I'm mixed up in my head.<br>You wake me with a kiss  
>I could get used to this.<em>

_You think I look the best  
>when my hair is a mess.<br>I can't believe you exist  
>I could get used to this.<em>

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
>When I freak you understand<br>There is not a thing you miss  
>and I could get used to this.<em>

_The Veronicas – I Could Get Used To This_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The girls did stay in bed for about another hour, just relishing in the feeling of their bodies close together, their skin touching, sending the butterflies in their stomachs in overdrive. Santana only got out of bed for a moment to make them some toast and orange juice for breakfast.

They talked about everything and nothing in particular. Thinking of how Santana's friends at home all accepted them as a couple still brought a smile to their faces, and it made them think of what Brittany's friends would say, and also the Latina's friends at Uni.

'I could totally stick a needle too far in their arms when someone's giving me crap and we're having practical lessons,' Santana said at one point with a smirk which made the blonde next to her laugh.

'But San, you couldn't do that! If someone finds out they'll let you fail the class when you take the exam,' Brittany said. She knew Santana was too much of a good person to actually do the bad things she sometimes said, but she thought playing along for a bit couldn't hurt.

'I'd just tell the teacher I didn't do it on purpose and wink for a bit,' Santana said.

'Hey! You can only wink at me, not your teacher,' Brittany said in fake jealousy. 'Also they might think you're a scary doctor when actually you're just so sweet'.

Deciding to use her doctor-in-the-making skills, the brunette reached over for Brittany's wrist and quickly found her pulse.

'Oh, Ms. Pierce, are you alright? Your pulse seems to be really quick. Here, let me check if you have a temperature,' Santana said. She held Brittany's wrist with one hand, and laid her other one down on her forehead, feeling for a temperature, but mostly teasing Brittany with just leaving a lingering touch. She let one of her fingers trace from the blonde's forehead to her jaw line, making sure to linger at the sensitive skin around her ear. Brittany shuddered from the soft touches.

'You have no temperature, but your pulse worries me, the brunette said, faking seriousness.

'What can you do to make it better, Doc?' the blonde asked, catching on with what Santana was doing.

'Well, how about… this?' Santana said, softly tracing the fingers she had curled around the blonde's wrist up the inside of her arm. Slowly she drew invisible patterns on the pale skin she found. Reaching the blonde's shoulder, she traced her finger from one collarbone to the other, goose bumps appearing there. Brittany reached over to cup Santana's cheek, but she moved out of her reach.

'But Ms. Pierce, what did you just do? I'm not allowed to show favoritism with my patients,' Santana said mock indignantly.

'Sorry Dr. Lopez, but can you please make me feel better? I feel a little tense,' Brittany replied.

'Well of course Ms. Pierce. If you just turn over on your stomach, I'll loosen your muscles a bit. It should help you relax, and that will help the high pulse,' Santana answered.

So Brittany did what Santana asked her and lay down on her stomach, with her arms under her pillow. Santana crawled over Brittany's body, and reached out to softly knead the knots in her girlfriend's tense muscles. She felt the blonde shiver at the first touch, but soon she sighed happily and relaxed in to the touch. No longer feeling like playing the doctor game, Brittany spoke up.

'San, you definitely give the best massages ever. This feels great,' the blonde said.

'So I've been told,' the brunette answered, smirking a little.

Immediately Brittany's shoulders tensed again at that comment. 'Who'd you give massages? I thought you said you hadn't been with anyone else besides me,' she said.

'No I haven't. I used to massage my mum's shoulders as well when she felt a migraine coming up. She didn't get my special treatment though,' Santana answered.

'What's the special treatment then?' Brittany's voice sounded a little muffled because of the pillow.

Santana reached forward and placed a soft kiss on the back of her girl's neck, in between where her hands were loosening up the blonde's shoulders. 'This,' she said. Then she softly kissed the same spot again, but continued kissing a trail up Brittany's neck, until she reached the spot behind her ear.

The taller girl underneath her let out a moan of appreciation. Unexpected to Santana however, she quickly turned over so that she was now facing the Latina, and took the smaller girls hands that had came to rest next to her girl. After hovering over the blonde for a little while, staring deeply into her eyes, she leaned in and crashed their lips together, letting her body completely rest on top of Brittany. Feeling each other's heartbeats against their chests and their legs tangled together, the girls moaned in appreciation and kissed heatedly before pulling back for air.

'San! What are those bruises on your neck?' Brittany asked. She hadn't noticed before that the brunette had three oval shaped bruises spread on her neck, from just under her jaw to one at her pulse point. Even through her tan skin they were all clearly visible.

'Oh.. You really had a good time last night, so to say,' Santana said, not wanting the blonde to feel sorry for the hickeys. She wasn't sorry, it had felt pretty good when Brittany had made them.

'I gave you hickeys? They don't hurt, right?' Brittany asked, worried.

'No, babe. The skin's just sensitive, but I don't regret you putting them there. It felt pretty good actually,' Santana mumbled. Brittany reached over and sweetly kissed the three hickeys.

'How about you show me how good that felt?' Brittany said, winking at her girlfriend when she saw her gulp at that comment.

Just as Santana had connected her lips with the skin just below her girlfriend's jaw, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

'Girls! You should get up and get dressed. Dinner will be ready in an hour,' Mrs. Lopez said.

**Thanks for reading and please leave me a review!**


	16. Dinner With The Lopez Family

**Okay people, you can all throw your rotten tomatoes at me. I'm really sorry for leaving you all for so long without an update. As you all will know by now I'm a medical student (second year) and I've been having a lot of work, like really a lot of it. Luckily I have passed all the exams I've had this year, but of course that came with a lot of studying, and I have been just really busy.**

**Most importantly is that in these past few months I've been awake for the craziest of times to talk to someone. Someone special whom I would never have expected to mean so, so much to me in this period of time. In fact, she already means the world to me. You should check out her story around here, her pen name is **_**MoonWriting. **_

**Also I think I want to wrap this story up in three chapters maximum. I really love how the story turned out to be and my experience in writing it has been amazing, thanks to you all too, but every time I write I have to dig deep into my memories about the girl with whom this happened in real life and as I haven't heard from her in ages, it's not my favorite thing to do. **

**Don't worry, I'll finish this with a great end and I'm definitely back to write other stories!**

The two girls sat next to each other at the round table in the Lopez kitchen while mrs. Lopez was putting the finishing touch to her various dishes that were already spread around the table. Mr. Lopez was having a fight with the corkscrew to open up a bottle of wine. Under the table Santana gently grabbed Brittany's left hand with her own and stroked a thumb over it gently. Looking her in the eyes she whispered: 'It's going to be okay, sweetie, they love you already and I made sure my mum made some food you will definitely like,'. Brittany smiled back at her and wanted to move forward to give her girlfriend's waiting lips a peck, but hesitated at the last moment. Seeing the blonde stopped the kiss because her parents were there, Santana moved forward the last few inches and placed a sweet peck on Brittany's lips, smiling at her when she pulled back.

After that Mr. Lopez filled the glasses on the table with some red wine and sat down. 'Ahh, there's Laura with my most favorite dish in the world!' he excitedly said when mrs. Lopez walked over to the table to place a huge platter of paella on the table. The seafood and chicken was served next to it, together with some other sorts of tapas. 'Brittany, dear, this is my famous paella,' she said proudly. 'I served the chicken and fish separately so you wouldn't have to eat it. I made you a stuffed sweet pepper instead, with veggies and mushrooms so it wouldn't look like you got anything less than us.'

'Oh that's so sweet mrs. Lopez, thanks,' Brittany said, looking up at her with a smile.

'Brittany, I think it is time for you to call us Carlos and Laura, you know, it makes me feel kind of old,' mr. Lopez said with a smile. He looked at how his daughter beamed at him and smiled.

'Thanks Mr. – er, thanks Carlos,' Brittany said, smiling and looking sweetly at Santana, who looked incredibly happy that her parents were doing such a good job making Brittany feel good.

Dinner went by in a relaxed fashion. Brittany felt really comfortable being there, eating dinner without thinking about calories and if it would make her gain weight, holding her girlfriend's hand with her own in her lap (Santana's parents probably saw it but they didn't mention anything) and having a great time with her and her parents. They joked and laughed a lot, but of course there were serious moments when Brittany shortly told Santana's parents about the period when her dad was ill. While she talked Santana kept looking at her closely, softly stroking her hand and looking out for anything that would make her girl sad or uncomfortable. But that didn't happen, and it was amazing because it seemed to be the first time that Brittany could talk so openly about this with other people than her mother, Santana or the therapist Kurt.

The way Brittany talked about everything that had happened made feel Santana feel so proud. Everything she had been through, every therapy session she'd had and even the couple fall backs she had, she had made it, and Santana had always been there to help her so she knew how important it was. It was so beautiful to watch Brittany being completely happy again. That made Santana the happiest girlfriend in the world.

Of course it was up to Carlos to make some comment, typically for parents, to make your children want to be swallowed by a hole in the ground. 'Santana, next time Brittany stays for the night I want you to keep the door of your bedroom open,' he said, trying to look stern but failing.

'Dad, come on! Why?' Santana asked, wondering what her Dad would come up with this time.

'Well, you know, no funny business..' Carlos said, not really finishing his sentence.

'Dad what did I tell you? We didn't do that yet! Besides, you don't have to worry about me knocking Brittany up, you should know that,' Santana fired back. Before she had finished the sentence, she realized what she had said and felt her cheeks start burning. Looking sideways at her girlfriend she saw she wasn't the only one. Brittany was blushing severely.

'Awkward..' Santana said, trailing off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After dinner the two girls went upstairs to Santana's room. After the awkward moment at the dinner table things continued greatly and Brittany even let Santana feed her some of the whipped cream on her apple pie.

Walking into the brunette's room, Brittany plopped down on the bed, while Santana followed her, slamming the door just hard enough that her parents could hear it downstairs. She kicked off her shoes and lay on her stomach next to her girlfriend, an arm around her small waist, her head propped onto her other arm looking up at the blonde who was staring at the ceiling.

'What are you thinking of?' Santana asked, gently caressing Brittany's side.

'I'm so glad that dinner with your parents went so well. It seems they really like me,' Brittany smiled happily. Then she frowned a little. 'Your dad's comment made me think though..' she said.

'What do you mean?' the brunette asked. She exactly knew what her girlfriend was talking about, but she knew it would work better if she'd let her talk by herself.

'Well, about us.. you know, sleeping together and not just sleeping,' Brittany rambled, 'most people seem to think we've already done that but we didn't and maybe we should cause I know you want it but I'm embarrassed and I know you won't judge and – '

Quickly the Latina cut off her rambling by leaning in for a kiss. It had the effect she wanted: Brittany couldn't talk any further and looked at Santana when she leaned back. 'Stop that,' Santana said, 'I only care here about what you think and what I think, and everyone else's opinion can kiss my ass.'

Brittany giggled for a moment at how Santana stated her opinion, but then she whispered: 'But.. you want to do it right?'.

'Yeah, I would love to be with you in every way, but only, and only, if you are ready for it,' the brunette answered.

'I am ready,' the blonde mumbled, not looking her girlfriend directly in the eyes anymore. 'I just think of.. of how I look right now and if I can make you feel good and stuff.'

Before she spoke, Santana sat up and pulled Brittany with her, so they were sitting cross legged on her bed, their hands together. 'By the way you make me feel since we got together I know I want this with no one else but you. I love you for who you are and how we know we can handle stuff together and everything. It's both our first time, so we have things to learn maybe, but we're going to be fine, I'm sure. And you know that no one is perfect, but you are perfect for me,' Santana finished with a smile.

Brittany was speechless. She leapt forward and hugged her girlfriend tightly, falling down with her on the bed. 'I love you so much,' she whispered, and gave Santana a lingering kiss. She looked her deeply into her eyes and repeated 'I'm ready'. Santana wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde's waist and kissed her again. 'We can do it step by step if you want to. Like, there's a lot between making out and having sex you know,' she giggled.

Brittany giggled at that. 'Santana Lopez, you really have a dirty mind, I knew it. I want to know what you're thinking about.'

'What about we get comfy in here and I'll show you?' she answered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

__Santana put her iPod in her dock and scrolled through her playlists. She clicked one named 'Love songs for Britt' which contained all songs that made her think of Brittany in some way. It was quite a big list. When the music started playing she walked to her bed and sat next to Brittany with her arm outstretched. 'May I have this dance, miss?' she asked with a wink. Brittany giggled and took the other girl's hand, letting herself be pulled to her feet to the little space behind the bed. They danced together for a while in a cute fashion, spinning each other around and laughing at making funny dance moves.

After a while the more innocent dancing changed with the music.

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A sinful, miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<em>

The music changed, and Santana moved closer to Brittany, moving her hips and wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck after guiding the blonde's hands on her own hips. They danced like that for a while, constantly looking each other in the eyes where the passion sparkled. Then Santana couldn't hold it any longer and crashed their lips together, one of her hands moving up to tangle in Brittany's blonde locks, the other played with the small of Brittany's back.

Brittany then licked the brunette's full lower lip as a gesture that she wanted to make out. With their tongues dancing things heated up quickly and their hands moved over each other's backs and hips full of passion.

_Constantly, girl you play through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hypnotized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are... And I want you to know baby<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Glee Cast – Love You Like A Love Song [Glee Cast Version]_

Somehow the music brought them in a sort of trance, like they were hypnotized, and while Brittany kissed her way down Santana's neck (only drunk on love this time), the brunette proceeded to move her hands both to the blonde's lower back to lift her shirt up a little. 'Go on,' Brittany mumbled against caramel skin, and so did Santana. She slowly lifted up her girlfriend's shirt and they only let go of each other for a bit to take off the blonde's shirt completely. Santana moved forward to return some of the kisses to her girlfriend while her caresses on the blonde's bare back and shoulders continued. Brittany shivered but as expected her girlfriend always knew how to exactly make her feel good. With her fingers trembling a little she moved her hands up the Latina's hips and while continuing her way up her sides, she lifted up Santana's shirt while scraping her nails on her sides. A cute little moan came from Santana.

When they were both shirtless they looked each other in the eyes and leaned in for a tight hug. After letting go, Santana let Brittany to the bed and made her lay down first. She then crawled over the other girl and looked at her again. 'You are beautiful, my love,' Santana said. She said it with so much sincerity and love that Brittany's heart swelled in her chest with it all. The blonde moved her hands to Santana's caramel, bare waist and continued the soft scraping of her nails she did when lifting the shirt. This seemed to bring Santana back to the situation and then she proceeded her plan. 'I'm going to kiss you everywhere,' she said in a raspy tone in the blonde's ear.

And she did as promised. She kissed just beneath the blonde's ear and kissed a trail of lingering kisses to the base of her neck. There she continued the hickey she had started on this afternoon before they got interrupted by her mother. When it was finished she decided to gently lick the skin she had just bruised, which made Brittany let out a cute moan as well. 'That's great San,' she breathed.

This egged Santana on, and she then continued her kisses downward and literally kissed every inch of bare skin she could reach. From nibbling on her girlfriend's collarbones to a trail of slow, openmouthed kisses to her stomach, she tried it all. It was a great feeling for herself to make Brittany feel so good, and the breathy moans the girl let out stimulated her to go on. Most important of all was that they both were at complete ease with each other, being so close and everything. It seemed an amazing sign for how comfortable they would feel when they would make love to each other.

**Thanks for reading, and again I'm sorry for leaving you all to wait for so long!**


End file.
